I Can't Live Without You
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Arizona comes back from the Army after 4 years. Arizona wants to reconcile with Callie, but things don't go as plan when she finds out that Callie is in a relationship with one of her enemies. Will Callie and Arizona's old love bring them back to reality? G!p Arizona. Don't like Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I Can't Live Without You – Arizona comes back from the Army after 4 years. Arizona wants to reconcile with Callie, but things don't go as plan when she finds out that Callie is in a relationship with one of her enemies. Will Callie and Arizona's old love bring them back to reality? G!p Arizona. Don't like Don't read.

A/N I don't know own Grey's anatomy or any of its characters all belongs to ABC.

Chapter 1

Arizona's POV

I walk out of the airport with a smile on my face, I take out a picture of me and Callie. It was the last picture that we ever took, When I left things were complicated with our relationship, but I don't take it as a break up. I told Callie about the army after I retired as being a doctor. I was born an army brat anyway. Hopefully, we can get a chance to talk about us. I really want us to work things out as a couple. She's my everything, and I don't want to wait any longer trying to get back together with her. The both of us have done some fucked up things to each other. I get a cab and he heads towards my apartment. He pulls up and I get out paying him. I walk up to my apartment door and open it up. I place my stuff down on the couch and plop down on it. I'm finally home after 4 long years in the army. I take a quick shower, and slip on some clothes. I need to go shopping anyway. I hop into my car and head over to the store. I walk in and head right over to the meat department. Yes sir. I place a lot of chicken in my basket, I love chicken.

"Arizona?" I hear a familiar voice asks. I turn to see Bailey standing there with a smile.

"Hey Bailey." I hug her tightly and as I feel wetness on my shoulder.

"It's about time." She sniffs. I feel my tears forming as well, because she was the main one who gave Callie and I hope with her kind words.

"I know, I just got back." I pull away and wipe her tears away.

"I'm glad you're home. Things have been crazy." Bailey says as we go to the can-goods aisle.

"How so?" I asked grabbing some French green beans off of the shelf.

"Well, the hospital had a fire and it destroyed half of the equipment we had." She stops to look at me.

"Really? What happened?" I asked.

"These Teenage boys came in with some lighter fluid threatening us to help their dad get better. We were so busy that day, they got pissed off and set the hospital on fire. Luckily, we got everyone out just in time and moved to another hospital." She explains.

"Fuck, did they get arrested?" I raise a brow at her.

"Yeah. So uh, how was it?" Bailey asks me as we head to the snack aisle.

"It was okay, it was fun at some points, but uh, it was hard." I say truthfully.

"Ari, you're brave for even going to the army." She places a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, it means a lot." I nod.

"So I'm having a party at my house. Wanna come?" She smirks.

"Duh. I love parties." I chirp in happiness.

"Cool. Make sure you bring your famous salsa." She says.

"I will." I say heading the checkout line. After I checkout I help Bailey put her stuff into her car.

"Now, this is not a fancy party." She says opening her car door.

"I'll dress nice." I say laughing at her.

"Okay, now go get dressed girl." She says as she drives off. I head over to my car putting my groceries in and I head home. As soon as I get home, I start fix my salsa sauce that Bailey loves so much. I get dressed my nice blue jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, and my chucks. Gotta look fly you know. I put my hair up into a ponytail showing off my tattoo with Sophia's name on the right side and Callie's name is on the left. I do have a good amount of tattoos on my body. I got Bruce Lee on the back of my leg, he's awesome. I got a cross on my right arm that has my marriage date to Callie on it with two baby angels wrapping a ribbon around it. I also have the praying hands on my left arm, also where the v-cut from my abs I have "I was born a soldier, I was born to love, but the only person who know me the most is the man above." It's in Hebrew. I raise my shirt up and see the scars that I have gotten from when I was over there. I put my shirt back down and grab my stuff heading over to Bailey's. I pull up at Bailey's house and park. I knock on the door, and the door opens.

"Oh thank you girl." Bailey takes the salsa out of my hands.

"You do know that's for everyone right?" I giggle shutting the door.

"Not tonight it isn't." She says walking into the kitchen, I follow her and I see everyone I've used work with.

"Hey guys." I wave at them.

"Holy shit." Owen says with wide eyes.

"Arizona? Where did you go?" Christina asked coming over to hug me. Oh how I miss this woman so fucking much.

"I went to the army." I blurt out.

"What?" Owen asks in shock.

"Yeah, Arizona Robbins went to the army for four years." I say.

"Did Callie know that?" April asked me with a sad look.

"I wrote her everyday for the past 4 years, but nothing. She didn't even write me back." I say to them.

"That's not like Callie, she's always on top of things especially when it comes down to her mail." Bailey says.

"I know, it made me wonder if we were going to fix our complicated relationship." I sigh wanting to know if we could.

"Arizona, something happened while you were away." Richard says to me.

"What are you talking about?" I look up at him with a frown. Did something bad happen to Callie while I was away. If something did, I hope I can fix it.

"Guys, I think she should call Callie up and they should talk." Ben says nervously. Why is he so nervous for?

"Guys what's…." I trail off by hearing a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Bailey opens the door, and I hear a familiar voice.

"Sorry, we're late guys." I hear Callie say walking into the kitchen. I turn to look at her.

"Hey Callie." I greet.

"Arizona?" Callie stands there with wide eyes.

End of this chapter. Hope you guys like it. I'll be doing Time for a change next. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Callie's POV

"Arizona?" I look at my ex in shock, when the fuck did she get back?

"Hey." She greets smiling at me showing off those sexy dimples.

"Uh… when did you get back?" I asked nervously.

"Today, you look beautiful Callie." She states checking me out.

"Thanks, you too." I look over at Cristina who's trying not to laugh.

"Let's go play some games." April says changing the subject.

"Good idea." I nod grabbing a bottle of wine.

"Guys?" I hear Marks voice. Oh no. Mark walks in with Sophia in his arms, this is not going to be good.

"Hey Mark." Derek says looking over at me.

"Hey." He smiles greeting Derek back.

"Mama!" Sophia wiggles out of Marks arms and runs to Arizona.

"Hey baby." Arizona bends down to pick up our daughter, Arizona spins her around laughing.

"I've missed you." Sophia takes Arizona's face into her hands and kisses her nose.

"That's so cute." Lexie takes a picture of them.

"I've missed you too baby." Arizona laughs kissing our daughters cheek.

"Sophia, let's go see Zola and Robbie." Bailey takes Sophia in the children's room, she comes back out and looks at me.

"Yeah, game time." April rushes into the living room with everyone. I rush in as well sitting down beside Lexie.

"You know this is going to be bad right?" Lexie asked whispering.

"I know, I'm actually scared." I open the bottle of wine.

"I'm scared for you." She whispers.

A few hours later we're all eating and watching the game. I see Arizona glaring at Mark as she sips her drink. I see Mark get up stumbling over, he spills his drink on Arizona. Oh fuck!

"Watch it!" Arizona stands up wiping the drink and ice off of her clothes. Mark just scoffs and kicks her foot out of the way. Arizona kicks his butt with her foot making him fall forward onto the ground.

"Not on my damn rug!" Bailey yells standing up. Mark gets up dusting himself off, he walks towards Arizona. Arizona takes off her earrings handing them to April. Cristina and Meredith are sitting back eating popcorn as they look on.

"I got 20 on Arizona." Meredith says.

"I got 20 on Mark." Avery says grinning. Of course he's Mark's bitch. April looks at him with with a weird look.

"Please, Arizona is going to win. Look at her arms." Lizzie says.

"Mark is built too." Avery says.

"Only you say that." Cristina says making a disgusted face.

"Guys don't do this, the children are in the other room." I beg not wanting them to kill each other just in case the children come in.

"I got this." Mark says cracking his knuckles, I look over at Arizona who's not even scared. She's just standing there with a smirk on her face, just waiting on Mark to hit her. Mark takes a swing at her and she blocks it by grabbing his arm and flipping him over making him crash into Bailey's table.

"DAMN!" Alex laughs out loud with Lexie. My eyes widen as I look up at Arizona who steps over Mark. She walks outside slamming the door shut.

"Hand it up." Meredith says holding her hand out to Avery.

"Shit." Avery hands her 20 bucks. I was going to check on Arizona, but Alex stops me.

"I got it." He walks outside.

"Fuck." I say going over to help up Mark.

….

Arizona's POV

I'm outside with a beer in my hand, I knew Mark was going to try something with me, I hate that I broke Bailey's table though. I hear the door open, and it's Alex coming out.

"Nice move." He says coming up beside me.

"Thanks." I take a sip of my beer sighing.

"Where the hell were you anyway?" He asked looking out at the street as we both watch cars pass by.

"The army, long story." I say going over to sit down on the bench chair.

"Army? How come we didn't get letters?" He asked with a hurt expression.

"I sent all of you letters Karev. I mean Bailey got all of mine, which is weird. You guys didn't respond to me, I'm the hurt one. I sent them all to the hospital because I knew half of you stayed there." I tell him honestly.

"True, we do." He nods.

"So Callie and Mark?" I look over at him.

"Yeah, they uh got together a few weeks after you left." He says sadly.

"Bullshit, and he's been around my daughter. I've send letters to Callie, and I've never gotten one reply. I tried to skype Callie, but nothing." I say sadly.

"What about Sophia?" He asked.

"I skyped her all the time, I wrote her letters. Bailey was helping me out with it when she was babysitting." I start to chug my beer down.

"Easy, you still have to drive home." He chuckles.

"True." I set the beer down beside my foot, and just looked on at the street.

"So what now?" He asked with worried eyes.

"I don't know, I should come back to the hospital." I smile thinking about the little babies.

"Please do, we need you back in Peds." He smiles.

"I'll asks chief in the morning." I fist bump him standing up.

"Let's go back in, and control your army moves." He pats my back.

"Can't make no promises." I chuckle picking up my beer and walking back inside with Alex. When we walk back in everyone looks up at me. Mark is still holding his back, such a pussy trying to impress Callie.

"Sorry Bailey." I say to her.

"You know you owe me a table." She smiles crossing her arms.

"I'll rebuild it up for you. It shouldn't take long for me to do that." I say to her going to the kitchen getting a broom. I come back and start sweeping up the glass up. After I finish that, I grab my jacket and hug everyone. Sophia comes running out of the room hugging my leg.

"No! Don't go!" She hugs my leg tighter.

"You wanna come with me?" I asked picking my little princess up.

"Yes! Mama can I go with mommy?" She asked Callie with those cute puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah honey." Callie kisses her head and puts her jacket on.

"Are you kidding me?" Mark asked with a confused look.

"Mark please." Callie sighs angrily, I shake my head and head outside. As I start to buckle my daughter in I hear footsteps behind me, I turn around quickly and its Callie.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, we need to talk Arizona." She says looking into my eyes.

"I know, here's my number." I type it into her phone.

"Coffee tomorrow after I get off of work?" She asked putting phone back into her pocket.

"Yeah, I'll pick her up from daycare. Just make sure Mark is controlled or I will do worse than flipping him into a glass table." I say as I kiss her forehead. I hop into my car and pull out of the driveway, I wink at Callie before pulling off. I'm going to win her back if it's the last thing I do.

End of this chapter. Guys I'm so sorry about not updating my computer was messing up so I had to send off to get it fixed. I'll have it back on Tuesday. I'm writing on my phone so bear with me. Arizona will try to get her job back at the hospital and it will cause problems, Callie and Arizona will have a long talk next chapter, One of Arizona"s friends will show up next chapter. Everyone is Alive in this story. A flashback will be in next chapter also. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait.

 _Flashback_

" _Take the bullet out." I grunt out in pain as I hold my side. Our enemy shot me when I was saving Landen._

" _I can't. I'll hurt you." Elli says as she panics as she lay me down._

" _Give me your lighter." I say to her with my hand out._

" _Here." She hands the lighter to me._

" _Shit." I put fire on the edge of my knife watching some of the smoke come off of it. I hand my knife to Elli._

" _What is this Zona?" She asks in confusion._

" _Dig it out." I say in pain handing her the knife._

" _Shit, okay." Elli take her vest off and shirt. She sticks it into my mouth. Elli stick the hot knife into my side._

" _AHHHHHHH!" I scream with the knife gets inside of me. Elli slips the bullet out, and I sigh in relief with sweat running down my forehead._

" _Fuck!" She wraps my body up in bandage wraps. I have to get medical attention fast or I'm going to bleed out._

" _Elli, where's the help?" I try to sit up, but she pushes me back down._

" _Stop. The radio is going out Zona. We're in a non-radius place, they can't trace us. We have to move." She says looking out of the window._

" _We need to get in contact with our team." I say sitting up slowly. I grab my gun and stand up with Elli._

" _You sure about this? You're hurt Zona, and I made a promise to your mom y'know? " She picks up my vest and hands it to me._

" _Yeah, how far until we get to our destination?" I asked trying to look at the map._

" _10 miles. We have to get moving." She puts the map away and helps me with my vest. She puts her shirt and vest back on as well. We walk outside and get a head start. We have to get into radius so we can get some help. We have to rescue Frankie and Shelly. Finally, we made it to the enemy's warehouse, I don't see anybody._

" _Let's go in." Elli tries to leave from behind the car._

" _No, wait. This is what they want us to do El." I hold her back all of a sudden an Afghan man talking on the phone outside. Elli sneaks around the side, she sneaks up behind him and knocks him out. I run over to them and pick up the keys he has hanging on his side. We drag him in and hide his body. I take his gun, and Elli takes his knife and radio. We walk further, until we see Frankie and Shelly tied up. All of a sudden I feel sharp pains in my back, I look down to see Elli on the floor with blood coming out of her. I'm hit on the back of the head and everything goes black._

 _End of Flashback_

Arizona's POV

I open my eyes looking around to see where I am, I'm home. I'm not over there anymore, shit. I look at my body in the mirror, I have a lot of scars. I tore one of them last night when I flipped Mark's ass over. Some of these wounds are fresh ones and I need to get medical attention or I'm going to get an infection. I got into the bathroom and take a shower. The water feels good on my body.

"Fuck." I reach down to member and squeeze it. Damn, I can't believe this. I miss sex so much, sex with Callie of course. I start to jerk off when I think about the time that Callie and I were fucking in the call room. How I was pounding her pussy so hard and fast before she had to go into surgery within 5 minutes. She came on my cock spraying her juices on it.

"Shit!" I send my cum on the tiles of my shower. I smile when I come down from my orgasm. After my shower I slip on my nice jeans, and my timberland boots. I got this sexy v-neck shirt that I out on. I hear my phone buzz and I see that it's my old friend Elli. I open the message up and read it.

Open the door – Elli

I go to open the door and it's my best friend Elli standing there with a smile.

"Hey Loser." She greets.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked letting her in.

"Well, I'm looking for a job here, and I left Felicia." She says sitting down on my couch.

"Woah, why?" My eyes widen at her confession.

"She has a kid by some guy that I don't even know, she fucked a guy in our bed. I can give her kids too Arizona, so I don't understand." She says sadly.

"Hey fuck her for one. Two you can stay here with me El, I'm headed down to the hospital." I tell her grabbing my keys.

"Wait, does that Lexie Grey girl still work there?" She asked.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Hurry up!" She rushes out the door. I laugh and follow her. We head down to the hospital looking at some of the old building we use to hang out at. I pull up and park my car. Elli hops out and runs into the hospital. I run after her laughing.

"Why are you anxious to see Lexie Grey?" I asked going over to the vending machine.

"Zona, I've seen pictures of her, she's fucking gorgeous." Elli says happily.

"I know. Look just be careful." I say getting my snacks.

"Arizona, I know about you and Lexie. I'm not going to think it's weird. Hell, sometimes that happens." Elli says grabbing a chip.

"Look, you've done some work in the medical field with kid's right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Work in Peds with me. You love kids El, and I know you want some with little Grey right?" I say to her.

"Duh, but Arizona I don't know about this." She says linking her arm with mine.

"Hey, we got each other's backs. I can teach you, and Peds is badass." I say to her.

"Let's do Elzona style." She fist bumps me.

"Right on." I laugh at her.

"Robbins?" I hear a male voice call out to me. I look up and I see that it's Chief Webber.

"Hey Chief." I greet him.

"Who's this?" He smiles at Elli.

"Oh, this is my best friend Elli Clark." I introduce them.

"Wait, Clark? As in Clark Hospital of Medicine?" Chief asks in shock.

"Yes sir, that's me." She holds her hand out.

"It's so nice to meet you." He shakes her hand with a smile..

"Sir, I want to come back. I miss being here and helping out with the little kids and Elli is here too, she's worked with kids before." I tell him honestly, it's a fact and I do miss the kids and Callie.

"Well you know Robbins…." He's interrupted by a screaming sound. We rush over to she's a little girl holding her lower back and throwing up, I see blood dripping out of her pants.

"Shit! Ma'am is this your child?" I asked putting my jacket under head.

"Yes, her name is Kayla Bell. She's only seven." Her mother cries.

"What's your name?" Chief Webber asked the sad lady.

"Mary Bell." Mary says.

"Okay, ma'am. Is your daughter allergic to anything, what's been going on?" Elli asked Mary.

"She's allergic to strawberries and peanut butter. Uh she's been saying that her lower side has been hurting for a long time. I thought it was just gas. "She says.

"Chief what do you want us to do? We have no authority it's your call." I asked him hoping he will let me come back and let Elli work here.

"Wendy call HR right now and tell them Robbins and Clark need badges and pagers! We need to save this girl." Chief yells for a stretcher. Mason comes over with one and helps me get her up. He hands us a yellow gown and we put them on. I see little Grey walking with a clipboard in her hand.

"Little Grey!" I yell getting her attention.

"Yes?" She asked coming over to us. Elli eyes widen, and I shake my head.

"You're working with me today, I need you." I say.

"Okay." She nods giving her clipboard to Mason, she looks over at Elli.

"Hi, I'm Elli Clark." Elli smiles at her.

"Lexie Grey, pleasure to meet you Dr. Clark." Lexie smile at her and blushes.

"Glad your back Dr. Robbins. Nice to meet you Dr. Clark, I'm Wendy." Wendy said smiling at us.

"Same here Wendy." Elli says.

"Thanks Wendy, Call Karev & Kepner for me please." I say nicely.

"Yes ma'am." She rushes over to the phone.

"What do you think is wrong?" Lexie asked looking at me with worried eyes.

"I don't know." I say taking Kayla into a room to check her ultrasounds. I start to massage her back until she screams.

"What's wrong Kayla?" Elli asked her checking her heart rate.

"My lower side hurts and my head is hot. It hurts when I pee." She cries in pain.

"Shit!" I say with wide eyes when I feel something hard.

"What?" Lexie asked.

"She has kidney stones, and it's blocking her Ureter." I said with wide eyes, usually kidney stones rarely happens to kids unless they're older.

"We need to get her to OR right now." Lexie says.

"Agreed." We rush to the Elevator and I bump into someone. I look up to see its Callie.

"Arizona? You're back on?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I am babe." I say with wide eyes when I said babe to her. Elli smirks at me shaking her head. I glare at her.

"Good luck." She says with a smile.

"Thanks Callie." I smile getting into the elevator with little Grey and Elli. We both scrub in and walk in to save this little girl. When head into the OR and Kepner and Karev comes in.

"Hey Arizona." April greets rushing over to us.

"Hey April." I greet back.

We put the Kayla to sleep and we began to work on her. I cut her open and I started to work on her. I noticed something, her kidney is damaged real badly, Fuck!

"Arizona?" April snaps me out of my little thought.

"Fuck." I say shaking my head.

"What's wrong?" Karev asks in concern.

"She's going to need a kidney transplant, I can't repair it, and the stones did a lot of damage." I snatch my mask off and headed out. I walk out and I see Meredith and Callie standing at the counter with Bailey and Chief. They all look up at me.

"Is she okay?" Bailey asked me.

"No, she's not." I shake my head.

"What's wrong?" Meredith asks.

"She needs a kidney transplant, like now. It's damaged real bad, the kidney stones fucked it up." I hiss out.

"What?" I turn to see Mary standing there with tears running down her face.

"Mrs. Bell, your daughter needs this transplant or she's going to die." I say to her.

"My blood type is different. Her dad has the same blood type, but he's in France." She sniffs.

"What's her blood type?" Callie asked.

"A+" Mary says.

"I'll do it." I blurt out.

"What?!" Everyone yells.

"I have an O blood type. I can do it, or she's going to die." I say to them.

"Robbins, are you sure about this?" Chief Webber asked me.

"Fucking cut me open!" I scream with tears running down my face. All of sudden Karev come running in.

"We have organs. Robbins come with me." He pulls me out to the room. We hope onto the helicopter to go get the organs. The plane ride took a minute but we finally got those organs. We fly back and as soon as we landed I rush into the hospital and I call Little Grey, Elli, Karev & Kepner back down with me. We start to repair Kayla's kidney, and we finally got her blood flowing back and we unblock her Ureter. After we're done saving Kayla, I head back up to the lobby and I see Mark. Great, just what I needed.

"Good job Dr. Robbins." Wendy high fives me.

"Thanks Wendy." I say filling out a chart inside of the binder. I see everybody walking towards us, except Chief Webber.

"You're back?" Mark asked angrily, see this is why I wanted to stay home, but I would've saved Kayla today.

"Yeah, why do you care?" I asked closing the binder.

"I don't understand why he would let you back, I mean you fucked us over Robbins." He spits out. Everyone finally reaches us, but some of them step back a little bit.

"First off I didn't fuck nobody over, I had a chance to go save lives in Afghanistan Mark! I also got to go to war, to save sorry ass people like you. Trust me Mark, you're the last person who I would want to be saving right now." I say glaring at him.

"Ae you going to go back to your old ways Arizona? You remember Hayley right? The girl who use to sell you crack cocaine here in the hospital!" He yells causing heads to turn towards us.

"Mark!" Callie yells at him.

"No, who said that you could come back?!" Mark yells in anger.

"Chief did! Hayley has nothing to do with this Mark! Neither does my old life!" I spit out angrily. How fucking dare he?!

"Zona is everything okay?" Elli asked coming up behind me.

"Who the fuck are you?" Mark asked with an attitude.

"Elli the nutcracker Clark. Also, I'm best friends with Arizona, we served together and I'm also a new resident here at the hospital. So if you mess with Zona you mess with me." Elli spits.

"Wow, no wonder Callie broke up with you. First the drugs, and not you bring your little bitch in here!" Mark says smirking at me.

"Mark, will you shut up?!" Callie hits his shoulder.

"I can't, why do we even have a former drug addict in here?" Mark asks everyone.

"Mark that's enough man." Owen says trying to pull him away.

"No, she doesn't deserve to be here around these kids. She could slip something into their IV bags." Mark says.

"So this must be why Lexie dumped your ass." I chuckle darkly.

"Excuse me?" Mark frowns.

"I mean, you want to talk about my old life, let's talk about yours. Lexie left you because you were always flirting with some new bitch with big boobs. Lexie deserves better than you Mark, you got a lot of nerve to bring up something that didn't even happen Mark. You don't even know the whole story. How come you're not married to Callie yet, or why don't you two have kids then, since you think you're such a big boss?" I say to him.

"That's between me and Callie." Mark says getting pissed.

"You couldn't keep little Grey for one reason and that reason was because your dick game wasn't on fleek. That's why she dumped your sorry ass." I spit back.

"Oh shit Cuz." Cristina says eating snacks with Meredith and Izzie.

"Callie seems to like it." He smiles chuckling.

"Oh hell." April says as she goes behind the desk.

"Callie and I have a child together Mark, you guys don't. That's how you know that I don't shoot blanks." I say back at him. Everyone is staring at me with wide eyes. Callie has her hand over her mouth and Lexie tries not to laugh along with Alex. Mark takes his coat off, here we go again. I take my earrings off, and put Vaseline on my face. Can't have my face fucked, I'm too sexy for that shit. Although scars are sexy, but I won't let Mark scar me. We were about to fight until Chief Webber came up and saw us.

"What is going on here?" He asked crossing his arms in anger.

"I can't do this. Sorry Chief." I head to the locker room to get my stuff. I open my locker and put my stuff away. I'm so angry right now, I just want to hit something. I get and I look in the mirror I bring my fist back and punch it making the glass shatter everywhere. I pull my hand back and I'm bleeding.

"Shit!" I hiss out in pain, I'm a fucking idiot.

"Why did you do that?" I turn to see Callie standing there.

"Being stupid." I say to her, I try to walk pass her but she grabs my arm.

"We need to talk Arizona." She says calmly.

"Okay." I nod, she pulls me over to the bench and grabs a first aid kit. She begins to fix to my hand, after she gets all of the glass out, she puts some alcohol on it.

"Fuck Callie!" I scream out.

"Sorry, you big baby." Callie laughs wrapping my hand up.

"I'm not a baby." I grumble.

"Yeah, sure you're not." Callie giggles making fun of me. I missed her cute little laugh.

"Yeah, whatever Torres." I stand up laughing.

"Let's go get that coffee." She says, I open the door for her and she says thank you. We walk out and we get into my car. She looks at with a raised brow. I send a text to Elli about hanging out with Callie. She tells me she's catching a ride with Little Grey. She's so fucking sprung, I look back up to Callie.

"What?" I asked driving to our favorite coffee shop.

"You two are going to get fired." She says looking out of the window.

"He started it, he always starts it." I tell her gripping the steering wheel.

"Don't be like him, do you want to get arrested again?" She asked getting angry at me.

"No, but I'm not going to back down from him. He needs to stay away from me Callie." I tell her pulling up to the café.

"God I missed this place." Callie says when I stop the car and she gets out.

"I haven't been here in forever." I walk up to the door and let Callie go in first.

"Yo Callie, Arizona. What's going on?" Hank said smiling at us.

"Hey Hank." We both greet him.

"Woah Zona, that's some ink you got." Hank says smiling.

"Yeah, got to have ink Hank." I shrug looking around the café, they changed it a little bit, not much.

"Oh, I see you got baby mamas and daughter's name tatted on your neck. Nice." He high fives me.

"Thanks. Uh, Can I get our usual?" I asked nicely.

"Sure." He nods making our drinks.

"You want anything else?" I turn to look at Callie.

"Uh maybe a chocolate donut." She mumbles quietly, but I still heard her.

"Hank, add in a chocolate donut, actually two." I say.

"Sure thing, here you go." He hands out snacks to us.

"Thanks, Hank." I pay him.

"Good luck with everything Zona." He says to me.

"Thank you." I walk over to a table and sit down along with Callie.

"So, how was it?" Callie asked taking a bite out of her snack.

"It was good, but scary at the same time." I say sipping on my coffee.

"Did you get hurt a lot?" She gets that worried look into her eyes.

"I did, but thinking of you and Sophia got me by." I smile at her.

"Oh." She blushes as she sips her coffee.

"Do we need make a schedule for Sophia?" I asked her.

"Uh, I don't think we need too. I know you'll get her and take care of her." She smiles proudly.

"You know I will. I'm not letting her go again, I'm not letting you go again neither." I say to her as I reach over and grab her hand.

"Arizona..." She says my name nervously.

"Sorry, I'm over stepping." I pull my hand away from hers, instantly missing the contact.

"I'm sorry about what Mark did." She says.

"Callie, do you miss me?" I asked, I'm tired of playing around our love.

"I-I, Arizona, it was so hard to see you leave." She says sadly.

"It was hard to go away from you, and Sofia. I didn't want that, but what happened that day Callie, I can't take back. I wish I could or I would've lost you." I tell her honestly.

"Why didn't you write me?" She asked with tears forming.

"I did, I wrote you and I tried to videochat with you. Sophia& Bailey were the only one's who's gotten my letters and they were on Skype with me for four years Callie." I explain to her.

"Are you serious?" She questions getting pissed off at me.

"Yes Callie I am. I didn't want Sophia calling Mark daddy. That's our child, not you and Mark's. I tried with you Callie. Nothing happened." I tell her pushing my trash aside.

"I understand. I'm sorry." She says calmly.

"It's cool, but I do have one question." I say getting up to sit beside her.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you still love me?" I asked her.

"I….." She trails off.

End of this chapter. What will Callie say to Arizona? I will explain that whole drug thing soon in later chapters. I will also do another flashback soon about Elli and Arizona. Arizona and Lexie will have a moment next chapter. I will do a flashback on Little Grey and Arizona as well. What do you guys want to see next chapter and when do you guys want the sex between Callie and Arizona to start? Let me know. Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Warning Smut in a flashback.

Arizona's POV

"Do you still love me?" I asked her.

"I do. I still love you." She nods with tears forming. I can't help to feel sad about this, we still love each other, but we're not together.

"2 weeks." I say to her.

"2 weeks what?" She frowns in confusion.

"I'm giving you 2 weeks to break up with Mark or I'll do it for you." I say smirking at her.

"You're not going to hit him again are you?" She questions me.

"No, but if he starts shit with me then yeah I might." I shrug.

"We uh, need to go. Sofia." She says.

"Okay." I stand up and help her up. We walk out and I open the door for her as she gets in. I go to the driver's side. I head over to Sophia's school and wait. She doesn't get out class until 3. So, I decided to take this time to tease Callie a bit.

"So, is she doing good in school?" I asked sliding my hand over her thigh.

"Uh yeah. She's making a lot of friends." I hear her breath hitch.

"Good." I smile when I stick my hand into her pants.

"Arizona, w-what are you doing?" I see her chest rising up and down.

"Nothing." I say innocently as I run my fingers through her folds.

"Oh." She whines. I lean over and start to kiss her neck.

"That feel good?" I asked rubbing her clit.

"Fuck." She moans. I was about to stick my fingers into her pussy, but a knock on my window interrupts me. I take my hand out of her pants and stick them into my mouth.

"Hmm." I nod winking at her, I roll my window down and I see Kathy Ashland standing there, I can't stand this lady.

"Hi Callie and Arizona." She greets. I know she's faking to be nice to us, fucking bitch.

"What do you want Kathy?" I asked in annoyance. This woman really pisses me off on so many levels.

"I saw you." She says.

"Saw me what?" I asked taking my seatbelt off.

"What were you and Callie doing." She crosses her arms.

"Why? Your husband not getting the job done?" I snap at her with a glare.

"Excuse me?" She asks in shock.

"Look, mind your own fucking business Kathy!" I yell at her.

"I will have your daughter kicked out of this school." She threatens.

"You don't have any proof!" Callie yells in frustration.

"I will get you two for this!" She storms off in anger.

"So dramatic." Callie says texting on her phone.

"I'm sorry Callie." I say turning to look at her.

"For what?" She asked looking up from her phone.

"For not trying harder. Look, I don't want you to think that I didn't love you. I wrote you everyday telling you how I felt. I missed us, I miss everything about us Callie. I hate that you didn't receive any of my letters." I say looking at the kids running out.

"You know I check my mail; I don't understand that either." She says opening her door. We both get out and see Sophia running towards us.

"Mommies!" She runs at full speed hugging Callie's leg.

"Hey baby." Callie picks up and spins her around.

"Hey what about me?" I pout.

"Hey mama." She wiggles out of Callie's arms and into mine.

"Hey baby girl." I kiss her head.

"Can I spend the night with auntie Lexie?" She plays with my dog tags.

"Sure. I'll call her." I buckle her up. I pull out my phone and call little Grey.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hey Little Grey." I greet driving Callie and Sophia home.

"Hey Ari. What's up?" I hear shuffling on the other side.

"Well, Sophia wants to come spend the night with you, is that okay?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. Zola is coming over here as well. I bought them some new frozen dolls." She chirps.

"Cool. Luckily she has a bagged packed. I'll be over there in 10." I tell her.

"Okay Cool. Let me know where you're outside." She says.

"Okay, I will. Bye." I say.

"See ya in a few." She hangs up. I drive over to Lexie's house, I hear Adele's Hello coming on. I turn the volume up and smile.

"I love this song." Sophia says singing along with her.

"Me too." I say singing with Sophia, Callie shakes her head laughing at the both of us. I pull up at Lexie's house and get Sophia out. Callie decided to stay in the car. I knock on the door, and Little Grey opens it.

"Hey guys." She greets happily.

"Hey." I greet back.

"Where's Callie?" She asked letting me in.

"She's in the car, I'm just dropping her off." I tell her putting Sophia down and kissing her cheek.

"Bye mama." She waves at me.

"Bye honey." I wink at her.

"Hey, what are you doing for Christmas?" She asked me leaning against her couch.

"I don't know yet. Why?" I say.

"Well, I was thinking about throwing a Christmas party over Derek and Meredith's house. They agreed, but they're going to be working early in the morning so I was wondering if you and Ellie could help me decorate." She smiles.

"Sure yeah. Just text me." I say opening the door.

"I will, See ya Arizona." She waves at me.

"Bye Little Grey." I wave back heading over to the car getting in. I pull out of the drive way heading to Callie's house. I drop Callie off and watch her go in. She calls me to tell me that she made it in. I pull up at my apartment and walk in. I take a shower and then I head to bed. I'm tired like really tired. I think about the time I first met Lexie, this was way before I met Callie and the day before I started to work at Seattle Grace.

 _Flashback_

 _I walk into Joe's bar angry. I just can't stand my parents sometimes. They always want me to do what they desire. I see this cute brunette over at the bar drinking on coke & jack. I walk up to the bar and order vodka and orange juice. I turn to look at the young girl._

" _Hi." I greet the young brunette._

" _Hey." She smiles sipping her drink._

" _What's your name?" I asked checking her out._

" _Lexie Grey." She says._

" _Nice name." I thank Joe when he sets my drink down in front of me._

" _You?" She sips some more of her drink._

" _Arizona Robbins." I hold my hand out for her to shake._

" _Sexy name." She shakes my hand. We order more drinks and end up doing shots. We're super drunk. We did karaoke and we basically slurred all of the words. It was 11:30 at night, and we're super drunk. We decided to take a cab to her house, we giggle as we kept messing with the taxi driver. He pulls up at Lexie's house and I pay him. Lexie tries to unlock her door._

" _Why won't the key go in?" She whines._

" _Wrong key." I point at the huge key she's holding._

" _Oh yeah." She sticks the right key in and opens the door._

" _Wooooooooohhh, I see Unicorns and Rainbows." I slur._

" _I see Spongebob getting hit with a coconut." She giggles._

" _Ha! That would be epic." I lay on the ground moving my arms and legs._

" _What are you doing?" She asks looking at me._

" _Making a carpet Angel." I laugh._

" _Cooooool dude." She gives me a thumbs up. I stop and I turn to look over at her._

" _So pretty." I stroke her face._

" _You're hot too." She says smiling at me. Yeah, she's so pretty, pretty like a flower. I lean in to kiss her on the lips._

" _Hmm." She sticks her tongue into my mouth and I moan instantly. I get hard quick, this girl can kiss._

" _Let's take this to the bedroom." I pick her up and head into the bedroom. I place her down gently. I take our clothes off._

 _"Woah, you have a dick?" She asked looking down at it._

 _"Yeah, is that okay?" I asked._

 _"Yeah, it's fine." She nods smiling._

 _"I'm glad." I climb on top of her, but she stops me._

" _Condom." She points to her drawer._

" _Yeah." I take a condom out and wrap it around my dick._

" _Wow, you're big. Your dick is like a battleship ready to fire away." She says opening her legs._

" _Fuck." I moan as I enter her._

" _Oh shit!" She moans grabbing my shoulders._

" _Ugh Fuck Lexie." I moan out thrusting inside of her. Wow, she feels so fucking good around me._

" _Harder!" She screams._

" _Yeah, oh yeah!" I yell thrusting faster inside of her, her pussy is fucking amazing._

" _You feel amazing Arizona. I love how you feel inside of me." Lexie moans kissing my lips._

" _You feel good too. I'm not hurting you am I?" I asked because I am pretty big._

" _No, you feel good. Fuck me harder baby." Lexie starts to kiss my neck._

" _Ugh Dammit!" I begin to fuck her harder just like she wanted me too, man her pussy's amazing._

" _Oh fuck!" Lexie opens her legs a little wider._

" _Same my name." I say giving her hard thrusts._

" _Arizona! Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum!" She grips my shoulders harder._

" _Fuck, not yet." I hide my face inside the crook of her neck thrusting faster._

" _Shit, I'm cumming!" She tangles her hand into my hair._

" _Cum for me." I reach down to rub her clit._

" _Fuck Arizona!" She cums all over my dick._

" _Yeah!" I send my seed into the condom, I fall over panting._

" _Wow." Lexie cuddles into me._

" _Wow is right. Will you remember this in the morning?" I asked stroking her hair._

" _I have no idea." She says._

" _Same." I fall asleep right after that. I wake up to see Lexie getting dressed._

" _Hey." She greets._

" _Hey." I get up and put my clothes on, last night was crazy._

" _I'm going to be late, I overslept." She says as she finishes getting ready._

" _I understand. I'll see you soon Lexie." I leave her house and head to mine, I needed a walk. I reach my apartment, and walk in. I go to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I finish getting ready, and I head out to head to work. I walk in the hospital and I see Lexie. What the hell?_

" _Lexie?" I question._

" _Arizona? What are you doing here?" She asked with panic all over her face._

" _I work here." I frown._

" _I do too. This is awkward." She chuckles nervously._

" _It is indeed." I nod._

" _Look, let's work together. I mean after what happened last night I think we owe each other that much." She smiles at me._

" _Yeah, we do." We head to PEDS and we became really good friends right after that._

 _End of flashback_

I crack a smile because it was crazy how Lexie and I met. Lexie and I still laugh at this until this day. I'm going to win Callie back, that's for sure.

…

Callie's POV

I see Arizona and Elli walking in laughing together. I haven't seen Arizona this happy in a while. I must say that I really miss Arizona, but something is bothering me. Why didn't I receive any of her letters? It doesn't make sense to me at all, Bailey and Sophia were the only ones who got them. I see Meredith walking.

"Hey Grey, come here for a sec." I wave her over.

"What's up?" She asked putting her clipboard down.

"Okay, so I need some help with something." I tell her.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked.

"First, Arizona and I kissed, and we had an almost sex moment yesterday." I blurt out.

"What?!" She yells causing heads to turn towards us.

"Shh!" I cover her mouth up. I take my hand away.

"Does Mark know?" She questions me.

"No, I know if he finds out he and Arizona are going to fight again." I groan.

"Callie, you need to tell him." Grey says.

"I know, but Arizona will kill him. She said if Mark say anything else to her, she's going to kill him. I don't want Arizona going to jail." I bite my lip.

"Okay, not telling him would be wise." She nods in agreement.

"Second thing is, did you get any letters from Arizona at all?" I asked hoping she'll say yes.

"I did, but they stopped coming for some reason. I mean everyone has international mail coming here. "Why?" She rolls up the sleeves on her arms.

"Arizona said she sent me some, but it's not making any sense that Sophia and Bailey got hers and not us." I explain.

"That's true. I was pissed that her letters stopped coming for some reason. I think Lexie got some too. Alex said that he has gotten some, but not many. He's confused about all of this." Meredith looks over at Lexie walking in with Zola and Sophia.

"I need to know about those letters." I say sighing.

"We all do. How do letter disappear into thin air?" Meredith chuckles.

"Good question." I walk over to Sophia with Meredith.

"Hey mommy." Sophia hugs my legs.

"Hi honey." I bend down to hug her.

"They were good right?" Meredith asked.

"Oh yeah, little angels." Lexie says with smile.

"Hey girls." I hear Arizona greet us.

"Hey," We all greet back. I look up to see Lexie and Elli flirting.

"Oh you know Christmas is coming in soon, where do you guys want to have the Christmas party at?" Arizona asked sipping on an Arizona drink.

"Oh, what about that Cabin we built?" Elli asked.

"I forgot about that." Arizona says.

"Wait, you guys built a cabin?" Lexie asked.

"Yep, it took us forever." Elli says holding Lexie.

"Sounds good. Hey I got to get to surgery. Let me know about everything else." Meredith says leaving.

"I got surgery too, bye sweetie." I kiss Sophia and hand her to Arizona.

"Hey, text me when you're done." Arizona winks at me. I'm not going to lie my panties got super wet."

"I will." I walk away quickly.

….

Lexie's POV

I walk into the Cafeteria grabbing my food. I'm hungry as shit, I see Arizona sitting by herself. I walk over to her.

"Hey you." I sit down beside her.

"Hey." She puts her phone away.

"Um, can I asked you something?" I asked unwrapping my sandwich.

"Sure." Arizona does the same thing.

"Does Elli know about what happened between us?" I asked her carefully.

"Yeah, she's my best friend. We tell each other everything. She was shocked that we did it, but she said she's done it before too." Arizona says biting into her food.

"What about Callie?" I asked nervously.

"She knows too. I told Callie on our first date. I'm not keeping secrets because all they do is cause drama. Does Meredith know?" She asked chewing on her food.

"She does. I was scared to tell her because I thought she was going to send Derek after you." I say chuckling nervously.

"I know. You're one of my best friends Lexipedia. You helped Callie out with Sophia and I can't thank you enough. Thanks for doing that." She says.

"I'm always going to be here for you Zona." I say holding her hand.

"I want her back so bad, but Mark is in the way." She shakes her head.

"Arizona, you're a better person than he is. You're right I did dump him because his dick game wasn't on fleek." I snicker at this.

"Hey, Elli is going to be good to you. Let her explain her life to you. We've been through a lot over these past four years." She sighs wincing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My scars. After lunch I'm going to ask Callie is she could fix me up." She says.

"Okay, they don't need an infection." I tell her honestly.

"Thanks for being my friend Lexie." She says to me.

"Always a pleasure." I smile at her. I look over at her, she seems down. "What's wrong?" I asked with worried eyes.

"Look, you're important to me Lexie. I mean you're not my first girl I've had sex with, but you're the first girl who didn't judge me because of who I am or what I have in my pants." Arizona says sadly.

"Hey, that's not me. I would never judge you or anybody else who has you condition Arizona." I frown.

"Thanks." She smiles.

"To be honest you were the best I've ever had Arizona, and I've had a lot of sex. I mean maybe when Elli and I get to that point then I'll see, but right now it's you. Mark was kind of rough, and busted quick. I hated that." I roll.

"Are you serious? He's a quicker? Ha!" Arizona starts to laugh.

"Arizona." I start to giggle at her, she's turning red.

"This is priceless, the motherfucker can't even last a second. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Arizona hits her hand on the table.

"That's not funny." I say laughing.

"Yes. It. Is." She laughs harder.

"What's so funny?" Alex and Cristina asked walking up to us.

"Mark is a quicker." Arizona says trying to calm down from laughing.

"Are you serious?" Cristina bursts out laughing along with Alex. We see Callie, Elli, Izzie & April walking up to us.

"What's so funny?" They all asked.

"I'm not saying shit." Arizona laughs into her food.

"Mark's a quicker." Alex blurts out.

"Ha!" Elli laughs high fiving Arizona, who's cracking up.

"Guys, that's not funny." Callie says trying not to laugh.

"You know it is. You're dating him. You mean to tell me, Mark hasn't does a quick one on you?" Izzie asked raising a brow.

"Okay, he is. It's embarrassing that I have to finish myself." Callie sits down.

"I could come over and help you finish." Arizona says wiggle her eyebrows.

"Arizona!" Callie shrieks throwing a fry at her. Arizona catches the fry into her mouth and chews it.

"Callie, can we tease him? I'll pay you 100 bucks." Elli says wrapping her around me.

"Don't tease him." Callie says chuckling.

"What's funny Torres?" April smirks.

"I'm sorry, but he cries during sex." She laughs.

"That's it. I'm so getting his ass for this. You with me Zona?" Elli asked standing up.

"Oh yeah." Arizona stands up fist bumping me.

"See ya love." Elli kiss my cheek and walks out with Arizona.

"Ohhhhhhh!" April says.

"Shut up." I roll my eyes blushing.

"You like her don't you?" Callie asked smiling at me.

"Yes, we're going on an official date tomorrow." I smile at the thought.

"Lexie, you deserve it. Elli is cool, I like her." Alex said winking at me.

"Thanks. She's really nice." I say.

"Wanna go see them tease Mark?" Cristina asked everyone.

"Yep." April says as we all stand up to go see Arizona and Elli tease Mark. I'm so going to put this on youtube. I'm glad Arizona and Elli are in my life. Life is good.

…

End of this chapter. Aww Callie still loves Arizona. How was that little tease between Calzona? Elli and Lexie will have their first date next chapter. Lol, I'm sorry I had to throw in a funny moments with Lexie and Arizona. Owen and Arizona will be having some sad moment's next chapter. April will find out something shocking next chapter as well. I'm telling you guys right now things are going to go down at the Christmas party. What happened to the letters? What do you guys want to see next chapter? Sloan will make an appearance next chapter. Someone from Arizona's and Elli's past will come back next chapter. Elli's ex-wife will show up real soon. I'll update Time jump and Unbreakable Smile tomorrow. Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Owen's POV

Today is my day off, so I decided to go to the gym. I walk in and I see Arizona. I walk over to her and tap her shoulder.

"Hey Owen." She greets me with a hug.

"Hey Arizona. Can I work out with you?" I asked smiling at her.

"Yeah, sure." She nods putting her bag down by the bench.

"So uh, where's Elli?" I asked looking for the girl.

"Oh, she's making plans for her and Lexie tonight." She puts on her fingerless gloves.

"It's good to see Lexie move on." I say putting on my fingerless gloves as well.

"Right, look I know you're friends with Mark, but I can't say that I'm sorry for hitting his ass Owen." She says putting her bag up.

"I don't blame you, Mark has done things to piss me off too. Just try to keep your cool, remember you have Sophia and other little kids looking up at you Arizona." I say doing pull-ups.

"Good point." She nods doing lifting weights.

"So, about the letters?" I turn to look at her.

"I don't know where they are. I just talking to Lexie and Callie about them." She says.

"I can find out what happened to them." I tell her taking small breaths.

"Thanks Owen." She smiles at me.

"Wanna get on this bad boy?" I say getting down.

"Sure. Don't be mad when I do more than you." She smacks my butt with a laugh.

"Very funny. You trying to say I'm old?" I raise a brow at her.

"You're not that old Owen, you're good-looking. You're only in your late 30's." She says doing a set of pull-ups.

"I heard about this Christmas Party. Did you want us to bring anything?" I asked her doing a set.

"Tell Christina to make her apple pie. I better get my own this time. The last time we had a Christmas party, Callie and Derek ate all of it." She laughs.

"I was pissed, but I don't understand. There were two pies though." I frown.

"Are you serious? Who ate it then?" She turns to look at me.

"Alex." We both say laughing. After we've worked out for an hour we take showers at the gym. I walk out and see that's ready, we walk out laughing about the time we did a prank on Bailey.

"Bailey was pissed at us for a whole week." Arizona said laughing.

"Yeah, she didn't like when we put that fake spider on her desk." I giggle.

"So, wanna grab some lunch?" She asked.

"Yeah, sounds good. I know this spot." I say to her.

"Cool, I'll follow you." She gets into her car and follows me to Oliver's. I get and hold the door open for her. I go up to the counter.

"Hey there Owen." Oliver greets with a smile.

"Hey Oliver. Uh, this is my friend Arizona Robbins." I introduce them.

"Hey there." He holds his hand out for a shake.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Arizona shakes his hand.

"Likewise." He nods.

"Uh, we're going to grab some lunch. Any Specials?" I asked picking up a menu.

"Yeah, I'll surprise you guys. Your table is already ready for you Owen." He says.

"Thanks." I walk to the back with Arizona and sit down.

…..

Arizona's POV

"I've never been here before." I tell him looking around at the place.

"This is my place for a quick lunch. So how was the army?" He asked putting his phone into his pocket.

"Hard. Everything that happened over there was hard. To be honest, I didn't want to leave, but the judge have me two choices." I say.

"Arizona, there's got to be something behind that whole drug thing. You're not a drug addict. So, I don't understand." He says softly.

"I was set up. I missed out on Sophia's life. 4 year of her life I missed Owen. It's hard missing out on your child's life because someone hates you. Callie and I had problems, but we tried to fix them." I say sadly.

"Hey, Cristina and I have the same problems. Marriages are hard sometimes Arizona. You love Callie and Sophia. You protect them, and you've done a lot of the hospital. You're a good person Arizona." Owen says happily.

"Thanks, so are you. I lost someone over there, I got her name tatted on me. I was going to bring her home with me and adopt her, but she was killed." I feel my tears about to fall.

"Hey, who was it?" He places a hand on mine.

"Her name was Trisha Muhammed. She was only 7 Owen, 7 years old. Her mom got shot while Elli and I were over there rescuing hostages. I was about to save her, but she was dead. I blame myself, I should've tried harder to bring her back here with me. Sophia would've had a sister." I feel my tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Arizona. I had the same problem, I was trying to save this 5 year old boy. He died, and I blamed myself for years for his death. I wanted to bring him back myself. Till this day, I feel like I lost a son, because I knew that little boy better than his own parents." Owen says sniffing.

"What was his name?" I look up at him.

"Owen." He chuckles sadly.

"Really? I'm sorry Owen. These little kids out here getting killed for nothing, they're in the middle of bullshit. It pisses me off." I tell him.

"Hey, I agree. We have assholes out here in this world Arizona. They don't care, we can on try to do our best as doctors and veterans. I know you did your best to save Trisha, and I did my best to save little Owen." He smiles.

"Thanks for this. It's hard talking about the army." I tell him.

"I'm always here, I know what you're going through." He pats my shoulder. After talking and eating with Owen, I head back to my place to take a nap.

….

Elli's POV

Okay, so I'm standing outside of Lexie's place anxiously. I've never been nervous about a girl before, trust me I can get chicks. It's just something about Lexie that makes me nervous. I knock on the door nervously. I hope she's going to like where I'm taking her. Lexie opens the door, and my jaw drops.

"Hello Beautiful." I have this goofy smile on my face.

"Hell to you too gorgeous." She giggles at me.

"These are for you." I hand her some pink roses.

"Thank you." She sniffs them. "Come on in." She steps to the side and lets me in.

"Nice place." I said looking around, Lexie sure can decorate.

"Thanks, Arizona helped." She says putting the flowers in a vase.

"She loves bright colors." I say chuckling at her.

"So, where are we going?" She chirps. Yeah, like that smile is going to trick me into telling her.

"Nice try smiley. I'm not telling." I say to her.

"That's not fair El." She whines stomping her foot.

"That won't work neither baby. Come on." I say opening her front door and walking her out. I checked to see if it was locked. I open my car door for her and she hops in. I drove her to this French restaurant, she told me she loves French food, so I decided to take her. I park the car, and helped her out. We walk in and this waiter looked me up. Apparently she knew who I was because of my tattoo I have on my neck. She showed us to our seats.

"Any drinks?" She asked taking out her notepad.

"Just give us your best wine you have here." I say politely.

"Alright." She nods.

"I'll take Mom's Chicken En Cocotte." Lexie says looking up from the menu. Hmm, that sounds good. Gotta stay healthy.

"I'll take the same thing." I say nicely.

"Good choice. I'll be out soon with your food." She takes the menus and walks away.

"So tell me about yourself." Lexie says.

"Well, I was born in Berlin, Germany. I went to school there for 12 years. We moved to Boston that same year. I finished school there, then I went to college for my medical degree in PEDS. Then I also went back home to help out my sister for a while, then came back. I was a cop in Boston for a while, that's where I met my ex-wife Felicia Murry. We were married for 7 years, until she cheated on me just recently. During our marriage I went to the army with Arizona. Now, I'm here with you." I explain.

"Wow, I'm sorry about your ex-wife." She says.

"I'm not thinking about her anymore, I'm thinking about you Lexie. I've had feelings about Felicia cheating on me, but I didn't want to accuse her. Then, I came here to surprise Arizona. She told me about you guys and I wanted to meet you. She showed me a picture you guys took at Owens b-day party." I smile at her.

"You know Mark was really my first, I've dated Jackson and Alex. Now, I'm here with you. I feel good." She smiles at me.

"Same here. I'm ready to more about you." I wink at her. The waiter came back with our food and wine. The food was amazing, we continued to learn more about each other. After dinner, I took Lexie downtown and we watched this man play some jazz with his saxophone, we danced and giggled. I tipped in a 50 dollar bill. He was playing to feed his son, brave man. I drove Lexie back to her house, she opened the door, and we walked in.

"Thanks for tonight." She blushes slightly.

"Anytime." I wink at her. I grab her waist and pull her close to by body. I kiss her tenderly. She wraps her arms around my neck, while wrap my arms around her waist. The things Lexie Grey does to me. I pull away smiling at her.

"Do you have to go?" She asked pouting.

"Afraid so. More kisses tomorrow at work. Promise." I kiss her quickly and walk to the door winking at her. I leave her house getting into my car heading over to Arizona's. Yep life is good.

….

Arizona's POV

I see Callie talking to someone on the phone. She doesn't look very happy, she walks to her office and slams the door shut. I walk over to her door and knock.

"Yeah?" She answer with no emotion.

"Can I come in Callie?" I asked.

"Come on in." She says. I open the door and walk in. I see her sitting on her couch pouring her some whiskey. Is she on call?

"Are you on call right now?" I asked sitting down beside her.

"No, I'm off. I just came in to get some files that I forgot last night." She closes the top on her whiskey. "You?" She looks at me.

"I'm off too. I came to see if Elli was here, but I haven't see her." I lay my head back on the sofa.

"My dad is coming down for Christmas." She says sighing angrily.

"Uh, why are you mad about that? I thought you and your pops were on good terms." I say to her in confusion.

"We are but, he says he doesn't want Sophia to be around you. I mean she's your too Arizona. We made her." She says downing her drink.

"Callie, I was gone for 4 years, but that doesn't give your pops the right to tell me to stay away from my daughter. She's ours Callie, and if I have to remind him of that I will." I say cracking my knuckles.

"You're not going to hit him are you?" She has that look of fear on her face.

"I'll treat his ass just Mark, I'm not even joking Callie." I say in my serious tone.

"More news. Sloan is here." Callie rolls her eyes.

"Really?" I make a face at the thought of Mark's daughter being here. This must be really weird for Callie.

"Yeah, this is so fucking crazy Arizona. What am I going to do? Sloan and my dad better not ruin our Christmas." She pinches her nose and sighs.

"Well, we could release some stress right now." I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Arizona!" She shrieks.

"What? I was just offering my services. It's free with no charge." I say smiling at her.

"Stop it." She chuckles shaking her head at me.

"Callie, look at my pants." I tell her.

"Wha-? Oh dear god." She covers her eyes with her hands.

"Come and take a ride on the Battleship of Arizona." I say smirking at her.

"Arizona, we can't." She peeks at my hard on through her fingers.

"Yeah okay, then why are you looking at my hard on then?" I raise a brow.

"It's right here in front of me." She says.

"Hmm." I get up and lock her office door and I close the blinds. Fuck Mark, Fuck Callie's dad. I'm going to fuck her today! I don't care where we are. "Take your pants off." I sit back down unbuttoning mine.

"But…." She tries to talk, but I stop her.

"I said take them off." I whisper into her ear.

"O-Okay." She nods taking her pants off, leaving her in her lacey black panties.

"Oh shit." I pull my boxers down letting my dick sprang free.

"Woah." Callie's eyes widen.

"Come sit on it." I pull her over to me and she straddles my lap.

"Yeah okay." Callie moves her panties to the side, she was about to sink down on my hard dick until a knock interrupts her.

"Callie, you in here?" Mark asked through the door. Fucking bitch! Cockblocker!

"Give me a minute." She says. Callie stands up and puts her pants back.

"Callie, don't go." I pull her back over to me.

"Take me out tomorrow." She says helping me stand up. She kisses me softly then pulls away.

"But Callie..." I whine not wanting to wait.

"Tomorrow." She leans down and takes my cock into her mouth.

"Oh." I start to move my hips a little bit.

"Hmm." She grips my hips.

"Oh fuck." I moan lowly. Fuck, her mouth feels so fucking good.

"Callie!" Mark knocks on her door harder.

"Mark, give me a minute!" She yells out angrily, she goes right back to sucking my cock.

"My dick taste good?" I tangle my fingers into her hair.

"So good, hmm I wish I could suck it all day." She slurps around my dick. I love it when she does that.

"Your mouth feels so good." I start to move faster into her mouth.

"Yeah, fuck my mouth." She licks all around the tip of my cock.

"So sexy sucking my big dick." I throw my head back and moan softly.

"You're so sexy with fucking my mouth." She runs her hands up my shirt.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum in your mouth." I fuck her throat harder.

"Cum in my mouth." Callie takes my whole dick in and I send my seed into her mouth.

"Fuck." I smile panting hard. I slip my wet dick out and smack it on her tongue.

"Now let's go." She says standing up. We fix ourselves up and walk out of her office. Luckily, Mark's back is turned away.

"Hey guys." April comes up to us.

"Hey." We both say. Mark turns around and walks up to us.

"What were you doing in there?" He questions her.

"I was taking care of something." She kisses him, I smirk. Mark doesn't know that my cum is on her lips.

"Hmm, you taste sweet." He smiles like an idiot.

"Had some apples." Callie lies shrugging.

"So, how's Sophia." Sloan asks looking at her phone.

"She's good." Callie frowns at her.

"Cool." Sloan smiles.

"April, what's that in your hand?" I point.

"Oh, well. I'm pregnant." She blurts out.

"Wait, I thought you and Jackson stopped having sex." I frown at this.

"We did, but a few weeks ago, we got caught up in the moment. I mean he's dating that girl Casey now. What do I do?" She asked me.

"April, you're gonna have to tell him, but make sure you two are alone. April, I know you two aren't the best of friends right now, but you guys are having another baby. You're going to have to tell him." I explain.

"She's right." Callie says agreeing.

"Alright, I'll tell him." April groans. I see Elli and Lexie walking in together, those two are so sprung over each other.

"So, how are you two love birds?" I asked them.

"Good." Lexie chirps.

"You two are so cute." Callie says winking at Lexie.

"Thank you, Callie." Elli says in a deep voice. We all share a laugh at Elli.

"I'm about to head out. You and Sophia wanna come over and hang out with us?" I asked Callie.

"Uh, yeah. She was asking about you last night anyway." She says to me.

"Cool." I was about to leave until a familiar voice stops me.

"Leaving Already Arizona?" I hear a female voice behind me.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Elli and I both day angrily.

….

End of this chapter. Yep, cliffhanger. I know I'm mean, about that teasing scene with Callie and Arizona. Aww how cute are Lexie and Elli? Owen is a sweet guy. Who's the strange woman Elli and Arizona knows? What do you guys want to happen for the next chapter? I'm doing the Christmas Party chapter soon, so any suggestions? Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Warning smut in this chapter.

No One's POV

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Arizona and Elli both said in unison, Scott Harris? Really? Owen walks up just in time to see Arizona and Elli glaring at the new resident.

"Uh…." Owen trails off nervously, he didn't know that Arizona and Elli knew the boy.

"I'm going to be working here now." Scott says smiling at the two former soldiers.

Arizona growls at this. "You've got to be kidding me!" Arizona yells making heads turns towards her. Scott looks over at Callie and smiles, he knows Callie because Arizona talked about her a lot and he's seen her on Arizona's pin board.

"You must be Callie." Scoot tries to walk over to her, but Arizona pushes him back hard.

"That's the mother of my child, so back off!" Arizona spits standing in front of Callie defensively. Arizona closes her eyes and remembers the day she got the scar that's on her abdomen. It was Scott's fault that she almost died that day. Arizona opens her eyes and hears Mark.

"She's my girlfriend." Mark butts in making turn Arizona to glare at him.

"And?" Arizona growls at the plastic surgeon. "You don't go near her Scott, I will find out if you do." Arizona's breathing starts to pick up and Elli instantly knows that means Arizona is going to hit Scott right here.

"Arizona, come on." Elli walks over to her best friend and tries to pull her away.

"No! He's not going near her!" Arizona has tears filling up in her eyes, and Callie places a hand onto her shoulder.

"Elli, what's wrong with her?" Callie asks looking at the brunette for an answer. Everyone is looking at Arizona at this point who has her fists balled up ready to kill Scott.

"I'll tell you in a sec." Elli tells the Latina. "Arizona, look at me." Elli grabs the blondes face and makes her look at her.

"He's going to kill her. He's the enemy, we need to kill him" Arizona starts to shake. Owen and Elli knows that Arizona is having PTSD. Scott steps back away from the blonde. Scott remembers the day Arizona broke his dick because he said something bad about Callie.

"No, he's not going to kill her. Look, Callie is right there." Elli looks at Callie for help.

"Yes, see I'm right here." Callie takes the blonde face into her hands.

"Callie? You're Callie." Arizona says looking into Callie's mocha eyes, Mark is starting to get angry, but Owen shakes his head no.

"I'm Callie." The Latina smiles at the blonde making Arizona relax, Arizona closes her eyes and counts to ten. Arizona lays her head on Callie's shoulder and closes her eyes, Arizona is still breathing kind of fast.

"Is she okay?" Sloan asked the Latina.

"Yeah." Callie nods at the girl. "Come on. Elli follow me into Arizona's office. Alex show Scott around for a little bit then come and check on Arizona." Callie says to Alex picking up the sleeping blonde and carrying her to her office.

"Okay." Alex starts to walk to the PEDS department to show Scott around. Everyone else goes back to their jobs except Mark. He tells Sloan to go to his office, which the blonde obeys. Mark follows the girls. The girls finally made it to Arizona's office shutting the door.

"What was that Elli?" Callie asked laying Arizona on the couch.

"Arizona, had dreams while she was over there, and it was about you and Sophia. These dreams were so bad, Arizona almost died because she wasn't focused on one mission, and Arizona's dreams got worse after she was shot. She almost killed Scott one day because he was talking shit about you and Sophia and making jokes. She's having a hard time right now." Elli explains putting a warm rag on the blonde.

"Did she go see anyone?" Callie asked looking over at Arizona who has her eyes closed.

"She doesn't want to be locked in a room with a stranger. That scares her, that's why I'm usually in a room with her. Arizona doesn't like seeing old enemies, she goes right into her PTSD stage." Elli looks down at her friend with sadness.

"Did she meet another girl over there?" Callie asked.

"Arizona has to tell you that part. I'm only saying a little bit." Elli sighs sadly, she didn't want this to happen.

"Thanks Elli. You're a real good friend." Callie says to the brunette.

"You're the best too Callie. Arizona talked about you all the time when we were over there, that's why she's so protective of women. Tell Mark and Jackson that they better be careful fucking with AZ. She will kill them and not think twice about it." Elli stands up and tosses something at Callie. "Here, she's going to need those." Elli says.

"What are these?" Callie looks at the orange bottle.

"Her anxiety pills." Elli walks out leaving them alone.

"Callie." Arizona calls out as she sleeps.

"Huh?" Callie pulls up a chair and watches over the blonde whose mumbling non-sense. Callie forgets how Arizona use to talk into her sleep sometimes.

"I miss you Callie, I miss Sophia too. I wish that I could love you again, make you ride me until the sun comes up." Arizona smiles. Callie blushes at Arizona's comment, they did do that many times. Arizona stops talk and she's knocked out again. Callie stands up and cuts the light off, Arizona has a little lamp in her office that's still on. Callie shuts the door quietly and walks to the nurse desk.

"Is she okay?" Alex asked walking up to the Latina.

"She's sleeping." Callie said taking deep breaths.

"Look, Arizona was about to kill this guy. Is it okay if I stay with her?" Alex asked.

"Yes, and text me or Elli if something goes wrong. Do not let Scott or Mark in. Arizona will kill them. I have to finish those files before I go." Callie says to Karev.

"Promise. Thanks Torres, I need to take care of my friend." Alex says smiling at the Latina.

"You're welcome. Now go." Callie says walking away to go to her office. Mark watches the whole thing and smirks to himself. Callie forgot to tell Alex about the pills so she sends him a text.

"She has anxiety pills, she only takes two."

"Okay, I got it." – Alex

…..

A few hours later Arizona was up and herself again. She has a date with Callie tonight, she almost forgot about it. Arizona and Alex are in her office playing basketball.

"You cheated." Alex complains losing to the blonde 3 times.

"You suck at basketball dude." Arizona giggles at her friend who's pouting.

"Whatever." Alex pouts some more.

"Fine, I'll give you 10 points and I'll have zero." Arizona says tossing him the ball.

"Cool." Alex shoots the ball, but the door opens and the ball hits Callie on the forehead.

"Fuck!" She curses. Arizona and Alex burst out laughing at the Latina who's rubbing her head. "What's so funny?" She glares at them.

"Your face was funny." Alex high fives Arizona.

"What are you two doing anyway?" She comes in and closes the door.

"Playing basketball." Arizona says pointing to the goal that's hanging on her office door.

"You feeling okay now right, to be playing?" Callie raises a brow at her ex.

"Yep, I had a moment." Arizona goes to get the ball and tosses it to Karev.

"Okay, if you're sure." Callie said going over to sit down on the couch texting on her phone. Arizona and Alex continues to play ball.

"Can I try?" Callie asked putting her phone down.

"Yeah." Arizona tosses the ball to her and steps back. Callie turns her back and tosses the ball into the basket that's hanging on the door. Callie hears the swish sound.

"Whooooo! I made it!" Callie jumps up and down.

"How did you do that? I wanna do that." Alex said getting the ball and trying it, but he misses. "Oh man." Alex says in defeat. There's a knock on my door.

"Come in." I call out. The door opens and it's Meredith.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" She asked coming in all the way.

"Yeah, I'm better sorry to all had to see that." Arizona says.

"Arizona, its fine. Owen wants to know if you're going to go to Joe's later." Meredith asked.

"I have a hot date tonight, so tomorrow I might go." Arizona tells her.

"Okay, I'll let him know." Meredith was about to leave, but she stops. "Elli is a sweet girl right? She won't hurt Lexie?" Meredith asked seriously, after Mark fucked over Lexie, Meredith has been in big sister mode about who her sister dates.

"She's awesome Mer. Elli she's good people, trust me. She's not going to hurt her." Arizona tells her honestly, because it's the truth Elli. Elli is a bit protective over women too.

"I just wanted to know." Meredith smiles at her blonde friend.

"Hey, I know how you feel about protecting your sister, I promise you Elli is not going to hurt her, if she does Elli and I are going to fight, because I've known your sister longer." Arizona explains.

"Good to know." Meredith smiles and leaves.

"So who are you going out with anyway?" Alex asked eating some chips.

"I'm not telling you." Arizona ruffles his hair and opens her office door.

"That's not fair dude." Alex says walking out with Callie and Arizona.

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow." Arizona takes one of his chips.

"Cool enough for me. See ya Robbins. Bye Torres." Alex says walking away from the girls.

"Ready?" Callie asked.

"Yep." Arizona nods leaving with the Latina.

….

Arizona is in the mirror checking out her outfit. Arizona kept it simple, a nice red collar shirt, with nice jeans and her red chucks. Arizona put on the necklace she and Callie got each other for Valentine's Day. Arizona grabs her keys and soon as she was about to head out she heard some moans. She peeks over the couch and sees Elli on top of Little Grey who has her eyes closed as her friend moves in and out of her. Arizona takes a quick picture and leaves still hearing Lexie's and Elli's moans.

"I'm getting her later." Arizona says to herself. Arizona stops at the flower shop first to grab to red roses for Callie, after that she heads right over to Callie's apartment. She knocks on the door waiting for the Latina. Callie opens the door and sees the blonde standing there hiding behind the roses.

"Hey." Callie greets laughing at Arizona who walks in.

"Hey beautiful. These are for you" Arizona moves the roses from her face and hands them to her.

"You look hot." Callie looks at Arizona's outfit and bites her lip. She's so going to get a piece of that.

"You look hot too. Where's Sophia?" Arizona asked looking around for her baby girl.

"She's with Uncle Alex and Aunt Izzie." Callie says putting the roses in a vase.

"Cool, so uh. You ready?" Arizona asked nicely.

"Yep." Callie grabs her purse. Arizona opens the door for her and they head out. "Where are we going?" Callie asked basically bouncing into her seat.

"Not telling you." Arizona says looking glancing over at Callie.

"Arizona, come on. I'll be your best friend." Callie smiles trying to make the blonde tell her.

"Calliope, it's not going to work." Arizona snickers, she knows how the Latina is about trying to trick her into stuff.

"Fine, you're so mean." Callie pouts looking over at Arizona with her bottom out.

"Nope. Still not working." Arizona continues to drive until she pulls up at the Italian restaurant. Arizona shuts the car off and get out to help Callie. Arizona locks the doors and walks inside holding Callie's hand. Pierre looks up and sees the blonde.

"Is that my Glendale, Arizona?" Pierre asked walking up to the blonde with a huge smile.

"Hey Pierre." Arizona hugs the man tightly. They haven't seen each other in 6 years and Pierre missed the blonde so much.

"Oh my god. I've missed you AZ." The Italian man said, he looks over at Callie. "Hot mama in the house, hmm work it baby." He said snapping his fingers like a diva.

"Callie this is Pierre, he's my brother." Arizona said.

"Hi nice to meet you." Callie shakes his hand.

"My pleasure. I saved your table sis." Pierre said walking Callie and Arizona to the back.

"Thanks P." Arizona sits down and Callie sits across from her.

"I'll bring out the best wine we have, you still love Italian sausage on your pizza?" he asked.

"Yeah, thank you." Arizona squeezes his hand softly.

"You're welcome. I'll be right back." Pierre walks to the kitchen.

"I know you have questions." Arizona looks at the Latina.

"How come you never mentioned him?" Callie asked her blonde.

"We wanted to keep it a secret, my dad sent him away because was gay." Arizona says.

"Arizona, you're a lesbian. What's the difference between the two of you?" Callie asked trying to understand. Arizona doesn't say anything, she looks up at the brunette. "Wait, Arizona are you a foster kid?" Callie's eyes widen.

"Yeah, Daniel sent me and Pierre away and he wanted to keep Tim. My mom didn't want us to go." Arizona explains.

"Arizona, where did Tim go?" Callie asked carefully.

"Tim disappeared. I don't know where my brother is. I didn't know Pierre was here, this is my first time seeing him after we got separated." The blonde sighs trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry." Callie holds her hand.

"Thanks Calliope." Arizona says softly. Pierre came back with their food and gave Arizona his number. Callie and Arizona talked, ate, hell they even slowed dance. Callie lays her head on Arizona's shoulder as they danced slowly. After their date Arizona took Callie out for ice cream, when they were strolling through the park they watched this man play the saxophone. Arizona smiled at the man, and snapped her fingers to the song he was plating. Callie looked at the blonde with a smile. After their date Arizona took Callie back to her house. Callie was about to sit on the couch.

"No! I wouldn't do that." Arizona stops the Latina.

"Why?" Callie asked.

"Lexie and Elli were on that couch easier and it has their sex fluids on it." Arizona pulls Callie away from the couch.

"Ew." Callie makes a face.

"How about we go mix up ours?" Arizona pulls Callie into her bedroom and locks the door. Callie puts her purse on Arizona's dresser, Arizona takes off her pants and shirt leaving her in her bra and boxers. Callie looks down at the blonde's cock. "Holy shit." Callie thinks. Arizona pulls Callie towards her, Callie steps out of her heels, Callie turns so Arizona can take her dress off. Callie's dress falls down by her feet leaving her in a red lacy bra and panties. Arizona picks her up and carries her to the bed.

"You're strong." Callie says rubbing her hands up and down on Arizona's strong arms.

"I'm strong for you and Sophia." Arizona leans down to kiss her hot Latina. Callie opens her legs feeling Arizona's hard dick poke her hot center. Callie moans when Arizona starts to grind into her, Arizona pulls away taking goof her bra and boxers.

"Fuck." Arizona says when the cool air hits her hard cock. Callie's eyes widen when she looks at her hard meat.

"How many inches are you?" Callie asked basically drooling over Arizona's long cock.

"11." The blonde smirks and takes off Callie's panties and bra. Arizona looks down at Callie's wet snatch and drools. Arizona bends down and blows on wet pussy taking a lick.

"Oh." Callie moans softly. Arizona starts to eat out Callie making the Latina moan loudly. "Arizona I need your cock baby." Callie says desperately. Arizona smiles and raises up. Arizona was about to grab a condom from the nightstand but Callie says no.

"You sure?" Arizona asked guiding her cock towards Callie's entrance.

"Yeah." Callie nods telling the blonde to go ahead. Arizona pushes her cock inside of Callie and she almost passed out.

"Oh my god." Arizona says closing her eyes smiling. Arizona starts to move inside of Callie making the Latina moan.

"Yeah, that's good." Callie grabs Arizona's shoulders, as the blonde starts to bite her neck.

"Yeah, fuck your tight." Arizona says pounding into Callie.

"Shit Arizona, go harder." Callie says opening her legs wider so the blonde can get deeper access.

"Oh shit Calliope." Arizona places both of her hands on the side of Callie head and fuck her Latina harder.

"Oh yeah. Fuck me like that." Callie moans loudly. Callie is a moaner for sure, and Arizona loves it.

"Yeah. Take my dick in that wet pussy." Arizona leans up onto her knees and grips Callie's waist.

"OH fuck!" Callie yells loudly.

"Yeah, that's right." Arizona pumps and pumps into the hot Latina.

"Oh fuck. Your cock feels amazing stretching pussy." Callie starts to rub her clit, but Arizona smacks her hand away.

"You feel so good around my cock. I've missed fucking you." Arizona says as she keeps pounding and pounding into Callie.

"Don't stop Arizona, please don't stop." Callie begs her blonde.

"I won't baby, I promise I won't." Arizona opens up Callie's legs wider hitting that spot that drives Callie insane.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Callie moans arching her back in the sexiest way. That makes Arizona insane seeing her girl taking her sexy cock.

"That's right, that feel good baby? My sexy long cock fucking your tight pink pussy." Arizona pinches Callie's clit.

"Yes! Oh fuck yes!" Callie whimpers.

"Who fucks you the best?" Arizona gives Callie a hard thrust.

"Only you! God you fuck me so good baby!" Callie says.

"Say my name." Arizona leans down to take Callie's nipple into her mouth.

"Arizona!" Callie's pussy tightens so hard around Arizona cock.

"You gonna cum baby?" Arizona smirks down at the Latina.

"Yes!" Callie yells. All you hear is wet slapping sounds filling the room.

"I'm cumming!" Arizona rubs Callie's clit in fast circles.

"Arizona!" Callie squirts all over the blondes hard cock.

"Yeah Calliope!" Arizona shoots her hot creamy cum into Callie's hot wet pussy, Arizona groan as she continues to fill the Latina.

"Oh wow." Callie giggles holding Arizona.

"That was hot, fuck I missed that." Arizona says panting hard.

"Hmm me too." Callie gives the blonde a very passionate kiss.

"I love you so much Calliope." Arizona rolls off of Callie.

"I love you too." Callie falls asleep on Arizona chest.

….

End of this chapter. Did you like it? How was the sex scene? More Calzona to come. What's up with Scott popping up? I will explain Pierre and Arizona next chapter. Tim will make an appearance soon. The Christmas party will be Chapter 10. Anything you guys want to see next chapter? Let me know. Till next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Drama in this chapter.

No one's POV

Arizona wakes up with Callie on her chest, she strokes the Latina's soft hair smiling about last night. Arizona felt so relaxed with Callie, and she left good about the date. Arizona tries to get up, but a voice stops her.

"No, don't get up." Callie snuggles into the blonde deeper.

"Callie, we have work." Arizona said looking down at the Latina woman with a smile.

"Fine, but I get a kiss." Callie puckers her lips out for a kiss.

"Morning babe." Arizona kisses her beautiful woman.

"You wanna stop for breakfast?" Callie asked getting out of bed showing off her nakedness that makes Arizona hard within minutes.

"I think I know what I want for breakfast." Arizona smirks. Callie chuckles at her and shakes her head.

"Shower time." Callie winks at Arizona and walks into the bathroom turning on the shower. Callie steps in and sighs when the water hits her body. Last night she had sex with Arizona and it was amazing. Callie's thoughts are interrupted with arms wrapped around her waist.

"So are you gonna tell him?" Arizona asked putting her chin on Callie's shoulder.

"Yeah, today." Callie turns to kiss the blonde. After their shower they head to work together, heading inside Callie heads to the locker room. Arizona goes to clock in, and she heads down to her office. Arizona opens her door and sees Mark in her office holding her charm bracelet her brother Tim gave her before they got separated.

"Why are you in my office?" Arizona asked glaring at Mark.

"I just wanted to talk." Mark says simply. Arizona goes up to him and jerks her bracelet away from him putting it back into her drawer.

"Get out." Arizona goes to hold her door open signaling for Mark to leave.

"Look, I just want to talk Robbins." Mark says not wanting to fight. Arizona knows this idiot is up to something. She doesn't believe him.

"About what Mark? I have to go do rounds." Arizona says impatiently wanting Mark to leave.

"I just wanted to know if you could check on Sloan for me. I think she's pregnant again." Mark says.

"Why me? I don't like you and you don't like me. Why should I do anything for you?" Arizona raises an eyebrow at the plastics surgeon.

"Just thought I asked." Mark shrugs.

"I'll think about it." Arizona said with no emotion, she wants Mark to get out of her fucking office.

"Thanks." Mark leaves shutting the door behind him. Arizona opens her drawer and takes her anxiety pills. She puts her lab coat on, and heads out to do rounds.

….

Callie was talking to Little Grey about Elli, Wendy threw in some dirty jokes making both of the women blush.

"So, what went on with you last night?" Lexie asked the Latina as they start to walk around doing rounds.

"Arizona and I had sex." Callie whispers to Little Grey.

"Are you serious? How was it?" Lexie smiles as they continued to walk.

"Amazing." Callie grins like a child getting ice cream.

"You gonna do it today? You know the whole Mark thing?" Lexie asked.

"Yeah, it's time." Callie nods as she and Lexie turned the corner they see Arizona leaning fanning herself.

"Arizona, are you okay?" Lexie asked the blonde.

"Is it hot in here?" Arizona takes off her lab coat.

"No, it's actually chilly in here." Callie says looking at the blonde suspiciously.

"Oh." Arizona nods clearing her throat. Callie was about to ask Arizona about her behavior until Owen comes running in with an 8 year old kid.

"What do we have?" Arizona asked running up to the situation.

"Kyle Hendricks, 8 years old, he has a broken femur, and a Vesicoureteral reflux." Owens looks at Arizona who's sweating hard.

"Dr. Robbins? You okay?" Owen asked looking at the blonde who's sweating bullets.

"Yeah." Arizona nods as her breathing starts to pick up.

"Arizona, what's going on?" Callie asked with wide eyes. Arizona doesn't say anything she just faints on the ground. Callie takes her gloves off and take her pen light to look at Arizona's eyes.

"Callie?" Elli calls out to the Latina. Meredith comes in with Zola and Sophia, Her eyes widen when she sees Arizona on the floor.

"Mama!" Sophia tries to run over to Arizona.

"Mer get her out of here." Callie says looking at her daughter who's crying. "Her pupils are dilating." Callie tries to pick up Arizona, but she starts to shake with foam coming out of her mouth.

"Oh my god!" Lexie screams.

"Mama! Mama!" Sophia screams as Meredith takes her and Zola away.

"Get her to the E.R. now!" Owen yells running down the hall with Kyle on a stretcher. Alex comes running just in time to help the girls lift Arizona up on a gurney.

"What's going on?" Alex asked Callie as they take Arizona to the E.R.

"I don't know." Callie cries going into the E.R.

….

Beep Beep Beep is all you hear in Arizona's hospital room. Arizona coded twice when they had to take her to the E.R. Elli, Lexie, & Callie were in Arizona's room waiting for her to wake up. Arizona starts to wake up slowly, she opens her eyes and groans. The three women looks up at the blonde.

"Arizona, you awake?" Elli asked checking on her best friend.

"What happened?" Arizona sits up slowly. They didn't answer her, Arizona looks up at the three women with a frown. "Guys, what's going on?" Arizona asked.

"Arizona, you had a seizure." Callie tells her with tears forming.

"I don't remember." Arizona says looking at them.

"Why are you taking Xanax?" Lexie asked.

"WHAT?!" Arizona yells scaring all three women. Richard opens the door and glares at the blonde.

"Out." He says pointing to the door. All three of them leave and Richard slams the door shut.

"Chief, I can….." Arizona tries to talk.

"No, you don't get to talk Robbins. Why are you taking drugs in my hospital?" Webber asked getting angry.

"Sir, that's disrespectful first of all. Secondly, the only pills I've taken are my anxiety pills. I gave you the document about that." Arizona says not understanding why Richard won't believe her.

"Robbins is there anything going on? I need to know why you coded twice in the E.R." Richard says.

"My body probably reacted to the pills. I mean drugs can kill people within minutes because their body is not used to something strong like that. I had a friend who died because someone slipped something into her drink and she died in her sleep. It was Xanax." Arizona explains.

"Okay, take the day off. You'll still get paid, and I'll tell HR about the misunderstanding." Richard says.

"You're not gonna fire me?" Arizona asked.

"No, I can't Robbins. You're a good person and I was scared about your life." Richard opens door and closes it when he leaves.

Arizona takes the IV's out of her body along with the rest of the cords and her hospital gown. She gets out of bed and opens the door. She sees the whole hospital looking at her. Callie is holding Sophia who's crying into her arms. Arizona walks over to them.

"Callie, those weren't mine." Arizona says trying to touch her, but Mark smacks her hand away.

"You've done enough." He wraps his arm around Callie, who pushes it off.

"We need to talk later on Mark. Come on Sophia." Callie walks away with Sophia, who looks back at Arizona with a sad look. Arizona goes down to her office and takes off her coat and puts on her street clothes.

"Yo, what was that?" Elli asked closing the door.

"Mark, was in my office this morning." Arizona spits looking in her office drawer and taking out her pills.

"Did he fire you?" Elli asked with wide eyes.

"No, I was with Callie last night, and this morning. Where the hell am I going to get Xanax from? Hailey lives on the other side of town." Arizona says angrily.

"Maybe it was the boys except Derek, Owen, George & Alex." Elli says.

"Those three are pissing me off. Callie was going to break up with Mark today. Look, it's a bad idea having Scott here. Mark broke into my office, I know he did. I lock my office every night before I leave" Arizona says. A knock disturbs them, Arizona opens the door and its George and Owen.

"Come on in." Arizona steps to the side and lets them in.

"Are you okay?" George asked walking in with Owen.

"I will be. I'm glad Chief didn't fire me." Arizona sighs running her hand through her hair.

"That's good. He gave you the day off?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to go shop for the Christmas party." Arizona says opening the cap to her pills. She frowns when she looks at them.

"Arizona, what's wrong?" George asked looking at her.

"Someone switched my pills." Arizona throws the bottle making the pills fall out of it as it hits the wall.

"I'll go look on the cameras." Owen says.

"I'll see you guys later." Arizona walks out of her office with the doctors behind her. Elli goes to lock the door, but she notices something. Elli sees scratches on the hinge where the lock is. Someone did break into Arizona's office. Elli takes a picture of it and sends it to Owen with a caption.

" _Someone broke into her office look at the hinge where the lock is." – Elli_

" _Got it, thank you." – Owen_

No one is going to frame her best friend and gets away with it. Elli walks to the PEDS department to go help out Alex and Lexie.

…..

Callie is in her office eating her lunch with Sophia who's coloring in her book quietly. The 7 year old hasn't said a word ever since she saw Arizona on the floor. Callie looks up at her daughter.

"Sof, you hungry?" Callie asked from her desk.

"No, I want mama." She said quietly trying not to cry. Sophia hates it when bad things happens to her parents. Callie know Sophia loves Arizona to death, she hates that her daughter had to see the blonde on the floor like that.

"Want me to call her?" Callie asked.

"Please." Sophia nods sadly.

"Okay." Callie picked up her phone and calls Arizona.

"If you're going to yell at me, wait until you come over my house." Arizona says putting food into her fridge.

"I'm not, Sophia wants to talk to you." Callie says softly, she was going to yell at Arizona if Sophia wasn't in the room.

"Okay, let me talk to little miss." Arizona smiles.

"Mama, are you okay?" Sophia cries sadly.

"Hey don't cry baby. Mama is fine, I just had a pain in my chest." Arizona lies.

"You had bubbles coming out of your mouth." Sophia says.

"Too much soda." Arizona hates lying to her daughter.

"Well, stop drinking it then, I don't want you or mommy to die because of soda." Sophia says sternly.

"Okay, I'll stop. I love you, I'll pick you up later." Arizona says sitting down on her couch.

"Okay mama, love you too." Sophia hands the phone back to Callie and goes back over to her coloring book.

"We'll talk later." Callie says.

"I love you Callie. You know that don't you?" Arizona says laying down.

"I do know and I love you too Arizona." Callie says softly. Sophia turns to smile at her mom.

"Alright, I'll be there in 2 hours." Arizona says.

"Okay, bye." Callie hangs up and sees Sophia smiling at her. "What?" Callie asked her 7 year old.

"Ooooooh you and mama love each other. Can we move in with mama?" Sophia asked.

"I'll ask her." Callie laughs.

…..

2 hours later

Mark knocks on Callie's office door waiting for the brunette to open the door. He hears a come in and he opens the door. He smiles when he sees Callie in her office. Callie was about to go home, Lexie took Sophia to the lunch room, Sophia can eat.

"You wanna go out to dinner?" Mark asked Callie.

"Mark we have to talk." Callie stands up from her desk.

"About what?" Mark tries to hug Callie, but she stops him.

"Mark, I can't do this anymore. We can't be together." Callie says looking at the plastics surgeon.

"Is it Robbins?" Mark asked crossing his arms.

"It's always been her." Callie tries to walk away but Mark stops her.

"You're not breaking up with me Torres. I'm not going to let that happen." Mark says gripping Callie's wrist.

"Let go Mark." Callie tries to jerk her hand away from him.

"You're not leaving me!" Mark yells tightening his grip around her.

"I said let go Mark!" Callie slaps him in the face and pulls her hand away. Mark punches Callie hard in the face making her fall to the ground.

"I said you're not leaving me for her! You understand me bitch?!" Mark smacks Callie in the face slitting her lip open. Mark gives Callie a punch to the eye for good measure. He's not going to lose Callie because Arizona is back.

"Get off of me." Callie cries holding her blooded face. Mark picks her up and puts her onto the couch. He pulls her pants down and his. Mark sticks his cock into Callie moving in and out of her, while the Latina tries to push him. Mark cums hard into the Latina. Mark looks down at Callie grabs her face roughly.

"You will never leave me. If Arizona finds out about this I will kill Sophia." Mark gives her a rough kiss and smacks her one last time. Mark walks out of Callie's office buttoning up his pants. Little Grey sees this and frowns at the thought of Mark and Callie having sex. She watches Mark leave and she heads into Callie's office. Lexie eyes widen when she sees the Latina on the couch blooded up.

"Callie are you okay?" Lexie takes off her coat and places it over Callie's lower half.

"Mark." That's all Callie's says in a broken voice. Lexie knows that Mark just raped her. Lexie runs out of the office and finds a first aid kit. She runs back into Callie's office and aids her.

"Callie, I have to tell Arizona." Lexie says about to stand up, but Callie grabs her hand.

"No, please. He will kill Sophia." Callie raises up.

"Callie, he could kill you first. Arizona has to know, if she doesn't she will get angry." Lexie says holding her hand.

"Let me tell her." Callie says.

"Callie, I know you're not going too. Women who get abused by their boyfriends or husbands, they seem to back out of telling the people who cares about them a lot. We all care about you Callie, and we don't want anything to happen to you. You need to go stay with Meredith and Derek." Lexie says.

"That sounds like a good idea." Callie nods.

"I'll help you pack up if you need me too."

"Thanks Lexie." Callie hugs the younger Grey.

"Anytime." Lexie rubs her back and holds in the tears that are forming in her eyes.

…

Arizona went shopping for the Christmas party, she bought a few things for it. Arizona stopped by to go see her brother. Arizona gets out of the car and sees her brother putting food on someone's table.

"Pierre." Arizona calls out. Pierre turns to his older sister and walks up to her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Pierre hugs his big sister with a smile.

"Are you about to leave work?" Arizona asked him.

"Yeah, they were my last table. What's going on?" Pierre asked looking down at his sister.

"I wanted to talk, we need too." Arizona said.

"Okay, let me clock out and I'll meet you by your car." Pierre said taking off his apron.

"Okay." Arizona nods and heads back to her car to wait on her brother. Pierre runs across the streets and hops into the car. Arizona starts the car and drives to the park. When they arrive they stopped at the ice cream truck and got them a small bowl of ice cream.

"So what's going on?" Pierre asked as he eats his rainbow ice cream.

"Have you heard from Tim?" Arizona asked her little brother.

"No, I've tried so many times." Pierre sits down on a bench next to Arizona.

"I thought he would at least try to look for us." Arizona sighs eating her ice cream.

"How's Callie?" The younger Robbins boy asked.

"She good. Where are you staying at anyway?" Arizona asked.

"Up the street from the hospital." Pierre shrugs.

"Do you like working at that restaurant?" Arizona asked looking at her brother.

"No, but it's a job." Pierre says.

"Come work with me." Arizona smiles.

"Really? Do they need another orthopedic surgeon?" Pierre asked happily.

"Yeah, you can work beside Callie." Arizona stands up.

"Awesome, I'll come by in the morning." Pierre hugs his sister.

"I'll drop you off." Arizona and her brother walks back to her car, she drops her brother off at his house then she heads over to Callie's. Arizona parks into Callie's parking lot until something catches her eye. She sees Mark and some other chick kissing. Arizona squints her eyes and they widen.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Arizona whispers looking at the couple. Arizona takes a picture and heads to her apartment. She can't believe what she just saw.

….

End of this chapter. Who did Arizona see? There will be loads of drama these next three chapters coming up. Wow, so Mark abuses Callie folks, he's an asshole for real. Between Mark, Jackson, & Scott, who switched up Arizona's pills? You never know who could've done it. I'm going to do Pierre's and Arizona's past next chapter when Callie and Arizona have dinner at her apartment. Arizona will find out about what Mark did to Callie. How cute is Sophia wanting her parents to get back together? Also, Meredith and Lexie's dad shows up next chapter and things will get ugly between the Grey's. Anything else you guys want next chapter? Let me know. Till next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: To guest who said I'm a piece of shit of a writer thank you because this story is still going on. My story not yours, I don't see you making any effort trying to write anything, so you know the fuck whatever. If some of you are done with this story, that's fine by me. I'm not stopping because of a rape scene, there are some Calzona stories that has rape and abuse in them, but when I put it in mine it's a fucking problem. Good to know. To the rest of you who love this story and are sticking with it. Thank you for that. Here's next chapter.

…

No one's POV

The next day (2 days before the Christmas Party)

Arizona walks into the hospital looking for Elli, she spots her best friend hanging out with April. Arizona walks over to the both of them.

"Hey AZ." Elli greets her blonde friend.

"Hey, April can I borrow Elli for a minute?" Arizona asked nicely.

"Sure, I'll go do rounds." April walks away going to do her rounds.

"Ari, what's up boo?" Elli asked her friend who takes out her phone.

"Look." Arizona hands Elli her phone. Elli looks at the picture and her eyes burn with fire.

"Felicia? She's in town? Mark fathered her baby?" Elli growls trying to keep her cool.

"Where the fuck did they meet each other?" Arizona asked Elli.

"I don't know. There were times where I was at work, we just came back so, she had to fucking him while we were away." Elli hands Arizona her phone back.

"What are you going to do?" Arizona puts her phone back into her pocket.

"How about I kill this asshole for fucking my ex-wife?" Elli rolls her sleeves up.

"Woah, stop. You'll get fired for kicking his ass that's what he wants." Arizona rubs her friends back in small circles.

"Arizona, you better kill him before I do." Elli says shaking her head, Mark fucked her ex-wife. If she sees Felicia she's going to give that bitch a piece of her fucking mind.

"Look, let's go do rounds." Arizona walks with Elli to go do rounds.

….

With Callie

Callie is at her house packing up some of her and Sophia's stuff, she has to get away from Mark, and that mean moving out of the neighborhood. Callie is packing down everything in boxes and bags as fast as she can. She hears a knock, Callie goes to her kitchen and grabs a knife, she'll kill Mark is she has too. Callie walks over to her door, and opens it. She was about to stab until she saw Little Grey with scared eyes.

"Callie, what the fuck?" Lexie backs away from the Latina.

"Sorry. I thought you were Mark." Callie puts the knife down and lets Lexie in.

"It's cool. I can understand." Lexie takes off her jacket and hangs it up.

"I have to move." Callie shuts the door and locks it.

"Good idea. Luckily Mark is going to be at the hospital all day." Lexie starts to tape down some boxes.

"Did you see Arizona today?" Callie asked putting more of her stuff into boxes.

"No, I saw Ellie this morning before she left. Where are you moving to?" Lexie asked the Latina.

"I don't know." Callie shrugs.

"Callie, ask Arizona if you could move in with her." Lexie suggests packing down Sophia's clothes.

"I can't do that, Arizona and I only been on one date, and I don't think we're ready." Callie goes to sit on her couch.

"Callie, Arizona loves you and you broke up with Mark. You guys belong together, Sophia needs to be around Arizona. She lives on the other side of town." Lexie says sitting beside Callie.

"Good point, Arizona is going to be asking questions about why I'm moving in." Callie says.

"True." Lexie nods.

"Look, I'm going to go over to Marks and get some of my stuff I left over there." Callie stands up.

"Okay, I'll pack down some more stuff." Lexie says.

"Thanks." Callie goes across the hall and uses her key to get into Mark's place. Callie grabs a bag and goes into his closet and grabs her stuff and places them into the bag. Callie steps on the floor and hears a creaking sound. She looks down and sees something sticking out of carpet. Callie puts the bag down and bends down and moves the carpet away. She sees a hatch, she opens the hatch up and sees a box and mail. Callie picks them up and looks to see that all of them are addressed to her. She opens the box and letters falls out of it.

"What the hell is this?" Callie picks up a letter that was addressed to Meredith. Callie picks up some more letters and sees that they are the letters that's been missing. Callie grabs the letters and puts them into the box. Callie closes the hatch and pulls the rug back over it. Callie grabs the bag with her clothes in it and goes back over to her apartment locking Marks. Callie walks back into her place and puts the box on the counter top.

"What's that?" Lexie asked walking over to look at the box.

"The letters." Callie replies.

"Letters?" Lexie opens the boxes and there's over like 3 thousand letters in there.

"These are the letter Arizona sent all of us. Mark had them the whole time." Callie opens one that was addressed to her. It was the first letter Arizona sent her when she first got deployed, and Callie reads it.

" _Dear Calliope,_

 _I must say that this is the hardest thing I've ever done, being away from you and Sophia kills me, but I just wanted you to know that the judge gave me two choices, either go to jail for 10 years or the army for 4 years, of course I chose the army. I'm too pretty to go to jail. Look, I know you're pissed at me baby for leaving you and Sophia, but this is the only way that I can provide for the both of you. Those things with Hailey was a setup, someone set my ass up, and when I get back I'm going to kill them. I miss you already, the judge told me not to call anyone, so I thought I'll just write you instead. I love you Calliope, and Sophia. I promise when I get back I'm going to make it up to you, and you know what I mean by making up *Wink*. I miss holding you, and kissing you. I wish I was there to tell you this. I got a military phone for use, they threw my old phone out. I'll call you so you'll have my number. I love you wifey, always remember that._

 _Love Arizona_

Callie has tears falling down her face, Mark kept this from her and it hurts Callie even more, she looks up and sees Lexie crying as well as she holds her letter in her hands. Lexie wipes her tears away.

"Mark, kept all of our letters. How did he get them?" Lexie asked folding her letter back up and putting it back into the envelope.

"I don't know, Arizona said she sent most of them to the hospital, so he must have stolen them." Callie pulls out a brown envelope, she opens it and her eyes widen.

"What is it?" Lexie looks inside of the envelope and sees 50,000 dollars in it.

"Arizona sent this to me, this was when my dad disowned me." Callie said looking at the date on the brown envelope.

"How did Arizona know this?" Lexie digs into the box and opens a brown envelope that has her name on it. Little Grey has 25,000 dollars in hers.

"It had to be Bailey. She kept in contact with Arizona." Callie puts all of the stuff back into the box.

"Callie, what are we going to tell Arizona?" Lexie puts her stuff back into the box as well.

"Look, let's go find her." Callie grabs the box and her keys.

"I got your jacket." Lexie said grabbing hers as well. They head out locking the door behind them. Callie drives to the hospital, and pulls into the parking lot.

"Let's leave the box in here. Mark could be in there." Lexie said getting out of the car.

"Good idea." Callie nods and covers the box up with a blanket that was in the car. They both head inside and they see Arizona and Ellie laughing with George. Callie goes up to Arizona, the blonde smiles when she sees her girl.

"Hey ba…" Arizona gets cut off with a kiss.

"Damn." Elli says smiling at the two, she get turned around and caught off guard with a kiss as well. Callie pulls away.

"What, was that for?" Arizona asked with a dreamy look on her face.

"Yeah, did we do something?" Elli asked.

"I want to have dinner tonight Arizona, at your place. Sophia is coming too. Is that okay?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, sounds good. Baby, you okay, you seem happy about something." Arizona wraps her arm around Callie's shoulder.

"I'm good, but there's something important I have to tell you." Callie says.

"Are you pregnant?" Elli blurts out.

"Elli!" All three women said at the same time while smacking her head.

"Okay, enough with the head smacking." Elli rubs her head.

"No, I'm not pregnant." Callie says, at least she hopes not.

"Is Little Grey pregnant?" Arizona raises a brow, but end ups getting smack in the head by all three women.

"I'm not pregnant either." Lexie says.

"You sure, because you two were really going at it on my couch." Arizona takes out her phone and shows them the picture.

"You sneaky little bitch." Elli tries to grab the phone, but Arizona puts it away.

"Arizona! Why did you do that?" Lexie glares at her.

"I was going to get you back for a prank you did on me while we were over there." Arizona turns to look at Elli.

"Oh, you mean that pudding prank?" Elli snickers at the thought of Arizona being covered in pudding.

"What pudding prank?" Callie asked being interested into hearing the story.

"Don't you dare tell them Elli Ashlynn Clark." Arizona glares at her best friend.

"Oh, I'm going to tell Callie. Okay, so we just got done doing some more training, we were about to go take showers. Arizona was the first one in, she was butt ass naked, and as soon as she turned the shower on she got showered in pudding. I ran for my life while Arizona was chasing after me all over the base naked covered in pudding" Elli laughs so hard she starts to turn red.

"I hate you." Arizona grumbles when the girls start to laugh at her.

"Aww my poor baby." Callie pinches her cheeks.

"I hunted your ass down too." Arizona pouts.

"Oh, you do know that Lana got it all on video." Elli smirks. One of their friends had her phone on the whole time while Arizona was chasing Elli.

"What?!" Arizona exclaims. She can't believe Lana recorded her chasing Elli like a mad woman around the base.

"Yep, and I have it here on my phone. I should send it to Callie and Lexie." Elli smirks looking at her best friend.

"El, I will kick your ass if you do that." Arizona said.

"It would be worth the ass kicking." Elli laughs when Arizona grumbles.

"Elli send it to me later." Callie said.

"Callie!" Arizona says in shock. Her own girlfriend, Arizona can't believe this.

"What? I wanna see it." Callie shrugs.

"Me too." Lexie nods agreeing.

"That's not cool." Arizona groans.

"Look, I'll see you tonight." Callie kisses Arizona's lips. Arizona smiles when Callie winks at her. She loves Callie so much it hurts. Lexie and Callie leaves the hospital. Elli sticks her tongue out at Arizona and Arizona chases Elli all the way to the PEDS department. Scott records the whole thing and leaves to go find Mark.

….

Meredith is checking on a patient when she sees her father coming in. Meredith can't take this drama right now, she and Derek are trying out for another kid. She doesn't want any type of stress on her. Thatcher Grey walks over to Meredith.

"Can we talk?" He asked looking at Meredith.

"No." Meredith replies with no emotion.

"Meredith please, it's about Molly." Thatcher said making Meredith turn around to look him.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked writing on her clipboard.

"She got raped by someone and they need someone to do a rape kit for her." He said.

"What? Why didn't you tell me and Lexie sooner?" Meredith just looks at her father shaking her head.

"I didn't want to put stress on you Mer." He says to her, he really needs help with this.

"Tell her to come in tomorrow. I need to get this file done." Meredith goes over to the computer and sits down in front of it.

"How are you and Lexie?" Thatcher asked his oldest daughter.

"We're fine, I'm trying out for another baby, and Lexie has a new girlfriend who I like very much." Meredith said not looking up from the computer.

"Wait, girlfriend?" Thatcher raises a brow at his oldest daughter.

"Yes, they've been dating for like 6 weeks or something like that." Meredith grabs another file and enters the data into the computer.

"What about Mark? Or that Alex kid?" Thatcher said not understanding.

"Mark is with Callie, and Alex got back with Izzie. Why? Are you going to break them up?" Meredith looks up at her father.

"I just want to know when Lexie started to be a lesbian and why she didn't tell me about her new girlfriend." He said crossing his arms.

"Lexie is 31 years old dad. She can do what she wants. She doesn't have to tell you anything." Meredith sighs typing into the computer.

"Look out for her." Thatcher says.

"I always do, she's my flesh and blood and so is Molly. You are not going to destroy my sister's lives like you did mine." Meredith stands up and tries to walk away.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't there for you." Thatcher says with tears forming.

"Sorry is not going to make up anything. You can't just come back into my life and try to control it. You had a problem with me marrying Derek and adopting Zola. I think you're about to have a fucking problem with Lexie dating a girl." Meredith spits.

"You know I do. I didn't raise Lexie like that." Thatcher shoots back.

"So? Lexie doesn't care. You can't ruin her life and I won't let you. She's happy, very happy and that's all I need to see on my baby sisters face. She wasn't happy with Mark. I love how Elli treats my little sister, she's kind, and she holds her hand in public, and they really like each other. That's all I need to see, is a smile on Lexie's face." Meredith explains.

"I'm not excepting this Meredith." Thatcher spits.

"Then go away and don't come back." Meredith leaves her father standing there fuming. He leaves the hospital going to his car and calls a few places.

….

Later on that night.

Arizona cooked some lasagna for dinner, Sophia ate two plates of it. Arizona watched her daughter sing along to Frozen and she smiles when Sophia tries to hit a high note. Sophia walks up to Arizona and lays down on her lap.

"You okay baby girl?" Arizona runs her hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I just wish mami wasn't hurt all the time." Sophia said to Arizona, Arizona looks down at her daughter.

"What do you mean hurt baby?" Arizona pulls Sophia onto her lap and looks at her daughter with a frown.

"I saw mami with a cut on her lip and a black eye. Her face was puffy looking." Sophia plays with her little dollies.

"When was this?" Arizona asked as she started to get angry, she knows that this was Mark's doing.

"Yesterday. She was in the bathroom and I peeked through the crack and saw it." Sophia said getting angry. Sophia is just like Arizona, she hates seeing her mother's getting hurt.

"What's up with you?" Arizona chuckles.

"I want to kick this person's ass." Sophia says angrily.

"Woah there little miss. Who taught you that?" Arizona asked.

"Uncle Alex. He says it all the time." Sophia smiles.

"I'm going to kill your Uncle Alex in the morning." Arizona rolls her eyes.

"Cool." Sophia yawns.

"Aright, little miss. Bedtime for you." Arizona picked up Sophia and helps her into her pajamas. Arizona kisses her head, cuts off the light and shuts the door. She sees Callie coming out of the bathroom with her silky pajamas on.

"She sleep?" Callie asked pouring her some apple sider.

"Yeah, we need to talk Callie." Arizona walks over to her and pulls her over to her new couch.

"What's up?" Callie asked sipping on her drink.

"Did Mark hit you yesterday?" Arizona asked her girlfriend.

"How do you know about that?" Callie starts to panic. She didn't want Arizona to find out from anybody.

"Sophia told me. Why didn't you tell me?" Arizona looks at the Latina with fire in her blue eyes.

"He was going to kill Sophia. He sent me a picture of Scott outside of her school, I was so scared Arizona. I couldn't let him hurt her. He raped me." Callie tears starts to fall out of her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Arizona stands up and goes to grab her gun she keeps under her bed. She slips her shoes on and was about to leave.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Callie's eyes widen when she sees Arizona with a desert eagle in her hand. That's a powerful ass gun.

"I'm going to go kill his ass for putting his hands on you." Arizona cocks her gun back and goes to the door.

"Wait." Callie stops her girlfriend. Arizona doesn't need to go to jail, she just got back.

"Wait for what Callie? For him to kill and our daughter? Hell no!" Arizona tries to move pass her girlfriend, but Callie won't move.

"Baby, you can kill him another time, I have to show you something. I'll be right back." Callie slips on her shoes and heads outside to her car. She unlocks it and takes out the box locking her car back. She heads back up to Arizona's place and walks in locking the door.

"What's that?" Arizona downs her bourbon, and pours her another drink.

"The letters you sent us." Callie drops the box onto the floor making it make a loud thud.

"What?" Arizona gets off of the stool, and bends down to pick up the box. Arizona opens the box and it's all of the letters, money, videos and passports she sent while she was overseas.

"Mark, had them Arizona. He had everything." Callie takes the bear out of the box and hugs it.

"He kept this away from you. He even has Elli's letter to Little Grey. Elli wanted to know if she and Little Grey could talk one day, so she sent her a letter. I sent Alex some money, because I knew he was in a trailer. I sent Ricard some money for him and Adele. I sent everything. We didn't get a reply because of fucking Mark." Arizona sobs silently. This is all Mark's fault. Arizona is beyond livid right now, she digs deeper into the box ad pulls out a file. It was Tim's file, how the fuck did he get this?

"Honey? What is it?" Callie asked.

"This is Tim's file. How did Mark get Timothy's file, it's supposed to be locked up in Maryland in Washington D.C." Arizona opens her brother's file and she sees everything. His social security number, his medical records, everything. Arizona looks down at Tim's address, Tim is here in Seattle.

"You think it was Scott?" Callie asked getting another file out.

"Maybe." Arizona looks at the file in Callie's hand. "Whose file is that?" Arizona asked.

"It's Pierre's file." Callie hands the file to Arizona, who takes it and opens it up.

"This is fucking bullshit! He knows about my brothers." Arizona growls.

"Why did your parents do this to the three of you?" Callie asked looking at Pierre's file with Arizona.

"I don't know, my parents were assholes. When we got separated, I went to go live with our cousin Lucy. Tim stayed with mom and dad, and I had no idea where Pierre went. 8 years ago, we saw each other at a park, I had his number, but I lost it. We were all close until our parents found out and me and Pierre." Arizona explains.

"Our parents disowned Pierre and I. I was pissed off, I worked at a Clinic for a while until I saved up enough money to go to John Hopkins. My brother is back in my life now, I just have to go see Tim. I don't want us to be separated no more. I'm going over to Tim's tomorrow, to talk to him." Arizona holds Callie's hand.

"I'm sorry you got separated from your brothers." Callie kisses Arizona's cheek.

"Thanks Callie. I feel bad because Pierre had a boyfriend, when we got separated." Arizona closes Pierre's file and puts it back into the box.

"Let's get some sleep baby." Callie gets off of the stool and pulls Arizona into the bedroom.

"Did he hurt your pussy real bad?" Arizona asked.

"He did, but it's healing. When Elli asked me if I was pregnant earlier it caught me off guard." Callie said getting into the bed.

"Callie, did he cum inside of you?" Arizona gets into bed as well, she looks over at the Latina.

"He did, I don't know what to do Arizona. I'm scared about being pregnant with his kid." Callie said sadly, she doesn't want any kids with Mark, besides it would break Arizona's heart if Callie and Mark had a baby together.

"Callie, I love you no matter what happens baby." Arizona wraps her arm around her girlfriend.

"Why Arizona? I mean there's a possibility that this could be his kid." Callie sighs running her hand through her dark hair.

"Callie, you could be pregnant right now with my baby, I had sex with you first and I came inside of you a lot. Besides, we could try right now if you want." Arizona offers.

"We could, but let's wait until tomorrow. I want to go to the doctor and see if I am. I was wondering if I could move in with you. I can't be around my apartment." Callie shudders.

"Yeah, there's enough space. We can decorate Sophia's room, and of course you and I could share." Arizona slips her hand under Callie's nightgown and touches her breasts.

"Hmm." Callie lets out a low breath, it feels so good to have Arizona's hands touching her like this.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Arizona asked still touching her girlfriend.

"Yeah." Callie nods and takes her nightgown off of her body.

"Oh my god." Arizona strips out of her shorts and boxers, and her shirt and bra.

"I want you to fuck me." Callie pulls the blonde on top of her. Arizona reaches down and feels Callie's wet pussy.

"So wet for me." Arizona smiles at this because Mark can't do this to Callie. HA!

"Always." Callie smiles at the blonde who is leaning back onto her knees and smacks her hard cock onto her pussy.

"Fuck, I can't wait to get in there." Arizona rubs her cock's head through Callie's folds.

"You better stick that fucking cock inside of me right now." Callie growls at her girlfriend. Callie gets impatient when it comes down to Arizona's cock. One time the blonde teased her for about 15 minutes and Callie squirted everywhere (off of a teasing. Really?). Callie was so pissed, that night.

"Maybe I should tease you again like I did that night." Arizona smirks rubbing her cock on Callie's clit.

"Arizona, I will fucking kill you if you do that again." Callie sends Arizona one of the deadliest glares.

"Fine." Arizona was about to stick her cock inside of Callie, until she hears a knock on her front door.

"You've got to be kidding me." Callie groans in sexual frustration.

"I'm tired of people interrupting my sexy times." Arizona slips her boxers on and her bra along with t-shirt.

"Hurry back." Callie calls out.

"Alright." Arizona says back, she goes to her door and opens it.

"Are you going to invite me in?" The woman smirks at the blonde.

"What in the fuck are you doing here?" Arizona asked the woman.

….

Yep, so who's at the door? I'm loving Meredith's big sister mode in this chapter. How cute is Meredith standing up for Lexie? She loves Lexie and Molly. Who did Thatcher Grey call? What's Felicia doing back in Seattle? So Mark stole the letters, and Tim's and Pierre's files. How did he get them? Felicia will finally meet Lexie next chapter and it will be on. Lexie is going to go ape shit next chapter. How was the Calzona teasing scene? Arizona was about to go postal lol. Sophia saw what happened to Callie, Poor Sophia. How cut is she though trying to stick up for her mom? Molly will be in the next chapter. Scott and Arizona will have a scene next chapter and Arizona will finally see Tim as well. Someone will be surprising Callie next chapter as well. Could Callie be pregnant? If so, whose baby is it? What do you guys want to see next chapter? Till next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Warning Smut.

"Are you going to invite me in?" The woman smirks.

"No." Arizona was about to close the door, but the woman stops it and barges in.

"Nice place." She says as she looks around.

"Yeah, what the fuck are you doing here Lauren?" Arizona hisses looking at the blonde.

"I just came to see you Arizona." Lauren says picking up a picture of Arizona and Sophia.

"Okay look, if you came over here to bother me you need to leave." Arizona takes the picture away and puts it back in place.

"Fine, where's Elli?" Lauren asked.

"Why?" Arizona questions.

"Well, for one her wife is back in town." Lauren states.

"Ex-wife. We know that, I saw her with Mark Sloan." Arizona says shaking her head.

"Arizona, I think she's working with Scott and Mark. I think she's the reason why Private Johnson was killed a week ago." Laure says sadly.

"What? Why didn't anybody tell us this?!" Arizona yells in frustration.

"Lieutenant Philips, didn't want to bother you and Elli." Lauren says sitting on the bar stool.

"He was our friend. He had a wife and two kids, and you guys are just now telling me this shit?" Arizona growls.

"Arizona I'm sorry about Johnson. He was a good friend, he was so loyal. There's nothing you can do about this." Lauren says.

"Lauren, I can't believe you guys waited to tell me this shit. Elli is going to be pissed, not to mention Johnson's wife. She's going to kill me and Elli." Arizona runs her hand through her hair. Callie peeks through the crack of Arizona's bedroom.

"I have a question." Lauren states.

"What?" Arizona wants to get back into the room with Callie make love to her.

"Where's Callie?" Laure raises a brow. Callie frowns, how did Lauren know her?

"Why do you care about where Callie is?" Arizona turns to look at the blonde.

"Arizona, you and I had something over there. Remember we kissed, and we had sex." Lauren bites her lip as her eyes travels down to Arizona's dick.

"I remember, it was the worst sex ever and we were drunk. I didn't scream your name at the end it was Callie's." Arizona says smiling. Callie smiles and chuckles a bit.

"I was screaming yours because you were fucking me so good." Lauren stands up and runs her hand down Arizona's toned abs.

"I love Callie, Lauren. We were a mistake and it was only one time. I'm not proud of that." Arizona smacks her hand away.

"Arizona?" Callie comes out with Arizona's army shirt on.

"Wow, I see old habits die hard." Lauren says with jealousy.

"Shut up Lauren. I love her, not you." Arizona hisses.

"Really? Then explain this then." Lauren takes out her phone and shows Arizona a picture of a 2 year old girl.

"Who the fuck is this?" Arizona asked.

"Your daughter." Lauren smirks.

"What?" Callie looks at Arizona in shock with tears forming in her eyes.

"She's not mine." Arizona said glaring at Lauren.

"She is Arizona." Lauren walks to the door.

"Why are you trying to ruin my life Lauren?" Arizona flips a bar stool over.

"I'm not. Oh and by the way looks like we're going to be working together at Seattle Grace. Bye Arizona." Lauren leaves shutting Arizona's door. The blonde looks over at Callie who's crying her eyes out.

"Baby, she's not mine." Arizona tries to touch Callie, but the Latina steps away from her.

"Arizona, she looks like you." Callie says wiping her tears.

"Callie please…" Arizona walks towards her and pulls Callie close you her body.

"Please let go of me." Callie cries.

"I can't." Arizona picks Callie up bridal style and carries her into her bedroom. She lies Callie down and climbs on top of her. Arizona takes off her bra and boxers, she undresses Callie as well.

"Arizona." Callie sniffs.

"Shh." Arizona sticks her cock into Callie's pussy. Arizona starts to move in and out of Callie at a medium pace.

"Oh my god." Callie whispers holding Arizona's waist.

"I'm sorry baby." Arizona leans down to kiss Callie as she continues to move in and out of her girlfriend.

"That feels good." Callie hides her face in the crook of Arizona's neck.

"You know I love you Calliope." Arizona starts to pick up her pace.

"Fuck!" Callie moans loudly.

"You like that?" Arizona's thrusts become faster, making Callie scream her lungs out.

"Arizona! Oh my god!" Callie yells loudly, Arizona kisses Callie's neck as she continues to pound into the Latina.

"Shit Callie. You feel so good." Arizona grunts hitting that spot Callie loves so much.

"Harder." Callie begs pulling Arizona closer to her. Arizona grants Callie's request and fucks her faster.

"Fuck, you make my cock feel so good." Arizona's eyes rolls to the back of her head. She can't help it, Callie feels amazing around her, squeezing her cock so fucking good.

"Just like that." Callie grips the blonde's strong arms.

"Do you want me to cum in you?" Arizona asked feeling that coil in the put of her belly.

"Cum all over me." Callie's rolls into the back of her head when Arizona speeds up her thrusts.

"I'm gonna cum baby." Arizona says pounding Callie's pussy faster.

"Cum on me. Hurry!" Callie says loudly.

"Shit Calliope." Arizona pulls out and cums hard onto the Latina. Arizona sticks her cock back inside of Callie and pounds her again so the Latina can cum.

"Yes!" Callie arches her back as she cums all over Arizona's cock, they both start to pant against each other.

"You okay?" Arizona asked moving inside of Callie slowly.

"Yeah." Callie rubs Arizona's back softly. Arizona rolls off of the Latina making her cock flop out with a wet slick sound.

"We have to talk about this Callie." Arizona looks over at her beautiful girlfriend.

"I know, let's talk tomorrow." Callie clicks off the lamp and snuggles up to Arizona.

"I love you baby." Arizona kisses her forehead.

"I love you too." Callie says as a tear falls down her eye. Arizona feels it, but she'll talk to the Latina about that tomorrow.

…

The next morning (1 day before the Christmas Party)

Arizona is sitting in her office typing on her computer, she hears a knock on her door.

"Come in." Arizona yells out not looking up from her computer.

"Yo, what's up AZ?" Elli walks in with two coffees.

"Hey love." Arizona sighs.

"What's up with you this morning? Did something happen between you and California?" Elli asked sitting a coffee on Arizona's desk.

"Lauren showed up at my place last night, she said that Private Johnson died, and that she had my kid." Arizona looks up at Elli.

"What?!" Elli's eyes widen.

"What am I going to do?" Arizona starts to drink the coffee Elli brought her.

"DNA test baby. I'm telling you AZ, you have to watch women like her. I know you and Lauren fucked." Elli said.

"Yeah, but I didn't feel shit. We were both drunk, and I was horny and missing Callie. I have needs too. I mean I hate that I fucked her, but the only thing is Callie has been here with Mark. I mean I don't know how long Mark has been doing this to her." Arizona says closing her computer.

"True, Arizona I'm sorry about this." Elli places a hand onto her shoulder.

"I am too, but I am getting a fucking DNA test to be sure. This bitch is crazy. She's working here now." Arizona says standing up.

"Again what? Why is this happening to us? This is not making any sense. Scott is back and he's working in our department, Felicia is back and she's pregnant with Mark's baby, now Lauren is back saying she got pregnant with your child?" Elli asked. "This is not right. Something is up." Elli said.

"Mark had the letters. He raped Callie two days, we're doing a checkup today to see if she's pregnant." Arizona leans against her desk.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Elli frowns.

"I found out last night, by Sophia." Arizona goes to her door and opens it.

"Damn babe. So what the fuck are going to do?" Elli asked opening a binder up.

"We have to talk to our girlfriends. We can't keep secrets from them, Callie is not the woman to keep secrets from." Arizona runs her hand through her long blonde hair.

"Same with Little Grey." Elli agrees.

"Let go find them." Arizona leaves to go find their girlfriends.

….

With Little Grey

Lexie Grey is checking on a woman who has burns on her arms and legs. Callie needs advice from Little Grey about this whole Lauren thing, it's driving Callie nuts. Little Grey looks over and sees that Callie is crying. She stops what she's doing for a second.

"Callie, you okay?" Little Grey asked wiping the Latina's tears away.

"Arizona might have another child, and I think I'm pregnant." Callie whispers.

"What?" Lexie eyes widen at Callie's confession, Arizona has another kid? With who?

"This woman came over Arizona's place last night saying a lot of shit. I'm not understanding this Lexie." Callie sighs.

"Hey, I'll help you out with the whole pregnancy thing, but right now you need to go tell Owen about what's going on, he is the chief." Lexie says.

"Okay, thanks Little Grey." Callie said.

"Sure thing." Lexie winks at the Latina. Callie walks to Owen's office to tell him about what happened. Lexie hands a chart to Wendy so she can file it in.

"Excuse me?" Lexie hears a female voice behind her, she turns around and sees a pregnant chick.

"Ho, how can I help you?" Lexie asked putting her pen into her pocket that's on her coat.

"I'm looking for Elli Clark." She said to Lexie.

"She's busy right now, how can I help you?" Lexie asked being curious of this woman who's asking for her girlfriend.

"I'm Felicia Clark, Elli's wife." Felicia said.

"Oh, I know you. You cheated on my girlfriend right?" Lexie crosses her arms angrily. Lexie knows Elli and Felicia are no longer married. Elli told her everything.

"Girlfriend? Are you kidding me?" Felicia looks at Lexie with a smug on her face.

"Yeah, she told me about what happened. You're not allowed to see her and that's coming from someone who actually loves her." Lexie growls at the brunette.

"So you have my sloppy seconds?" Felicia chuckles darkly.

"Well, I actually have feelings for her, so I actually like the idea of you two not being together. I'm the best she's ever had." Lexie smiles.

"Excuse me? How dare you?" Felicia scoffs.

"How dare you?" Lexie raises a brow at her.

"She's nothing. She couldn't even please me. Too bad she has you to slack on." Felicia says.

"Hmm, she's pleasing me with her dick. Also, I'm the only one who can make her hard. Too bad you couldn't get the job done." Lexie laughs.

"Is there a problem?" A woman asked Lexie.

"Oh this is my sister. Terri." Felicia said.

"And I care because?" Lexie rolls her eyes.

"So this is the girl who's dating Elli?" Terri cracks her knuckles.

"Yep." Felicia smirks.

"I think you should leave Elli alone." Terri says getting in Lexie's face.

"She's my girlfriend. Too bad your sister is too much of a whore to figure that out." Lexie said stepping closer to Terri. She's not scared of this bitch.

Terri pushes Lexie hard onto the ground making her fall hard. Lexie stands up and punches Terri in her face. Terri tackles Lexie and starts to punch her, but Lexie flips them over going to town on her face. She's not going to let this bitch run over her.

Elli and Arizona are walking to go see Lexie, but Elli stops when she sees her ex-wife glaring at Lexie and Terri fighting. Elli wraps her arms around Lexie waist trying to calm her down.

"Lexie, stop it baby." Elli says.

"Let me go!" Lexie screams trying to get back to Terri.

"What is going on?" Arizona asked Felicia.

"She got smart with me." Felicia tells Arizona. Terri stands up with a busted lip and a broken nose. Lexie has a cut on her eye, and a busted lip.

"Elli we need to talk." Felicia ignores Arizona walks past her.

"No, I have nothing to say to you. You don't deserve my time." Elli said holding Lexie.

"Elli, I won't try anything. I just need to talk." Felicia says calmly.

"It's okay baby. I'll be watching just in case this bitch tries something." Lexie tries to attack Felicia.

"Woah, calm down. I said no Felicia. Leave, you and Terri right now." Elli points to the door, while holding her girlfriend back.

"This isn't over Lexie." Terri pulls her sister out of the hospital.

"What the fuck man?' Arizona shakes her head. Wendy comes back and sees Lexie's face. She was about to ask what happened, but Arizona shakes her head. They head to Arizona's office, to aid Lexie.

….

With Arizona

Callie went to go pick up Sophia on her break, the three of them are in her office having family time. Sophia smiles at her parents, she's happy because they're back together. A knock disturbs them, Arizona stands up and opens the door.

"What do you want Scott?" Arizona asked.

"Can we talk?" He asked sticking his hands into his coat pocket.

"About what?" Arizona steps out of her office and closes the door.

"About Lauren." He said.

"I'm not in the mood Scott, whatever you got to say about Lauren, I don't want to hear it. I don't like you, so if it's not about the babies, don't knock on my door." Arizona was about to walk back into her office, but Scott turns her around. Arizona pushes him back.

"Arizona, I'm not here to fight. She's back because of me." Scott admits. Arizona turns to look at him.

"You brought her back?" Arizona asked.

"Someone else did, they knew you and Lauren had something going on when we were in the army. She paid me to find your home address." Scott says.

"So who was it? Whatever goes on with my love life it's nobody else's business. She came into my house last night. You can't trust her anyway, remember she got you suspended you asshole. She better not ruin my life." Arizona says going back into her office. Callie sees the look on her girlfriends face.

"You okay baby?" Callie asked.

"I will be, hey tell Alex I'm going home or something. I have to go see Tim today." Arizona takes off her coat.

"Okay, go see him. You need it." Callie kisses Arizona quickly.

"Thanks baby." Arizona kisses Sophia's head and Callie. She heads out of her office and clocks out early. Arizona heads out to go see her brother.

….

With Meredith

Meredith writes down notes on her clipboard. Molly walks in and sees her sister writing her notes down.

"Mer." Molly calls out. Meredith looks up and sees her sister, Meredith stands up and smiles. She hugs her baby sister.

"Hey Molly." Meredith pulls back and smiles at her baby sister.

"Dad, told me he came here yesterday." Molly said.

"He did, he wasn't too happy to hear about Lexie." Meredith sets the chart down on the counter.

"It's shocking, but I hope she's right for our sister Mer." Molly said.

"She is. So a rape kit?" Meredith crosses her arms.

"Yeah, I had a little bit too much to drink." Molly said sadly.

"Let's go do this rape kit, and check to see if you're pregnant." Meredith pulls Molly into a room, where they can be alone.

"So, just get undress?" Molly asked looking around the room.

"Yeah, I just want to make sure you're okay, rape is serious." Meredith said.

"Okay." Molly takes off her clothes and places them into a bag.

"We'll send this off to the cops." Meredith grabs the bag.

"I'll just wait in here for Lex." Molly sits down on the bed and pulls the covers on her lower half.

"Okay, I'll go find her." Meredith shuts the door and sighs. Elli walks by and see Meredith with a sad look on her face.

"Hey Mer." Elli greets the older Grey.

"Hey." Meredith put the bag on the counter.

"What's wrong?" Elli asked.

"I had to do a rape kit." Meredith said holding up the bag with Molly's clothes in it.

"Who got raped?" Elli asked folding her arms.

"My baby sister Molly. The police are going to want this." Meredith leans against the counter with tears falling.

"I'll find this person." Elli said.

"What?" Meredith looks up at Elli with tears falling down her face.

"Mer, I think we need to hang out sometime, because I know that's what Lexie would want. I care about your sister, hell I'm falling in love with her. One day she's going to be my wife and we're going to have kids, but I have you and your other sister too. Even though I don't know here, I care about her because of Lexie. You know I care about you, I mean I'm a sergeant Mer, I can find out who did this to Molly." Elli explains smiling at her.

"Oh my god." Meredith hugs Elli tightly and just cries into her shoulder.

"Hey I got you Grey." Elli rubs her back softly. Lexie sees her sister and Elli hugging, she sees that Meredith is crying.

"What's going on?" Lexie asked placing her hand on Meredith's back.

"Molly is here, I had to do a rape kit. I got to hand this over to the police." Meredith said.

"Dammit." Lexie shakes her head.

"I got you baby. I'll find out who did this to her." Elli said kissing Lexie's forehead.

"I can't ask you to do that, this is not on you honey." Lexie said looking at her girlfriend.

"Hey, you're my woman. If your sisters are in trouble, then I am too. You mean a lot to me, and I'll do anything to protect all three of y'all. It's my army instinct." Elli chuckles.

"El." Lexie hugs her girlfriend. Meredith smiles at them, she's glad her sister is happy with Elli.

"I'll text Arizona, and ask her if she could help." Elli said.

"Thank you." Meredith squeezes her shoulder.

"Always, look just get as much as you can out of Molly, and I'll handle the rest." Elli said proudly.

"We will." Lexie gives her girlfriend a quick kiss and walks into Molly's room.

"I'll take that." Elli takes the bag with Molly's clothes in it.

"Where are you going?" Meredith asked.

"To the police station, tell Alex to keep an eye on things. I'll take care of this." Elli hugs Meredith and goes to clock out. Meredith heart swells at this, Elli is so caring. She's glad Lexie found her. Meredith walks into the room and continues to check on her sister.

…..

With Arizona

Arizona pulls up in Tim's driveway, she can tell she's in the right place because of Tim's car. It has an army bumper sticker on the back of it. Tim's house is fucking huge, the only thing that's going through Arizona's mind right now is why didn't Tim come and find her? Arizona gets out of her car and walks up to the door. She knocks and waits. The door swings open and Arizona is finally face to face with her older brother.

"Arizona?" Tim looks at his baby sister with wide eyes. Tim's appearance is shocking to Arizona. He has a beard, and his eyes seem dull looking. Tim looks so pale, like he's been depressed or something.

"Hey Tim." Arizona greets her brother.

"How did you find me?" Tim asked looking Arizona's arm's that's covered in tattoos.

"Mark Sloan had your file Tim." Arizona holds up the folder with Tim's name on it.

"Come in." Tim steps aside and lets Arizona.

"Nice place." Arizona said getting angry.

"Thanks." Tim notices her change of tone, he knows he's in trouble with Arizona. "Ari…" Tim is caught off guard with a slap to the face.

"You knew I was here all these years didn't you?" Arizona asked angrily at her older brother.

"Yes, I knew. I knew about Callie, and Sophia. I knew everything." Tim eyes starts to water up.

"Why?! Why didn't you come and find me?!" Arizona yells pushing her older brother.

"Arizona! I'm sorry!" Tim tries to hold her.

"No! Don't!" Arizona keeps hitting her brother with her fist.

"I'm sorry Ari." Tim finally holds a crying Arizona to his chest, Tim feels guilty about not seeing his baby sister or his brother. Tim pulls his sister over to the couch and lays down pulling his sister down onto his chest. Tim knows he's a fucking asshole for doing this to Arizona, but it's all of his parents fault.

"Why didn't you see us?" Arizona asked.

"Mom and dad. After we got separated, they traced me. I couldn't go nowhere near you or Pierre. Dad hired some man to take me out if I ever went near you or Pierre. Dad knows where you lived before you went off to the army. Pierre did good staying hidden, because he knew how dad was." Tim explains sitting up along with Arizona.

"How did Mark Sloan get your file Tim?" Arizona asked.

"I don't know, my file should've been safe and secured. I think Mark was the guy working for dad." Tim said.

"What?!" Arizona frowns in confusion.

"Some other guy was with him too, but I can't put my finger on it." Tim said standing up.

"I'm having a Christmas party tomorrow at the family cabin. I took out all of dad's cameras and installed some new ones. Come and be there. I want you to see Sophia and Callie." Arizona said standing up.

"Okay, I have something important to tell you anyway. I'll be there to see my niece." Tim smiles.

"Good, shave." Arizona touches his rough bread.

"Fine. I missed you." Tim hugs his sister.

"I've missed you too." Arizona snuggles into Tim.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Tim said.

"Bye Tim." Arizona picks up the file and leaves. Tim picks up the phone and calls someone.

"Hey it's me, give me everything you have on a Mark Sloan." Tim said into the phone going into his office.

….

With Callie

Callie leaves work and heads over to Arizona's place. Lexie did a checkup on her and Callie was scared about that the results were going to say. After a long stressful day, Callie stopped and picked up some Chinese food for dinner. Lexie told her she sent the results to her email, Callie wants to look at the result with Arizona. Callie pulls up and sees Arizona's car outside. Arizona picked up Sophia from Bailey's house. Callie walks in and sees her girls playing bowling.

"I got a strike!" Sophia said excitedly.

"Good shot baby." Arizona high-fives her daughter.

"Hey babies." Callie greets setting the food on the counter.

"Hello beautiful." Arizona pauses the game and walks over to kiss her girlfriend.

"Hi mommy." Sophia hugs Callie's leg.

"I brought Chinese home." Callie said opening the containers.

"Cool, I was going to order some anyway." Arizona said taking down some plates.

"Lexie sent me the results." Callie wiggles her phone into her hand.

"Oh, did you read them?" Arizona asked putting food on Sophia's plate.

"No, I wanted us to do this together as a couple." Callie said.

"Okay, let's go into the room and look." Arizona puts some juice into a plastic cup for Sophia. They told their daughter that they would be right back, they go into their room and shut the door.

"You ready?" Callie asked.

"Yeah." Arizona nods with a smile. Callie was about to read the results, but Sophia knocks on the door.

"Yeah baby?" Arizona calls out.

"Mama, someone is banging on the door, and I'm scared." Sophia whimpers on the other side. Arizona grabs her gun from under the bed, and opens her bedroom door.

"Sophia, go into your room baby." Callie said.

"Okay." Sophia takes her food into her room and closes the door. Arizona walks to her front door and opens it pointing her gun at the figure that's at her door.

"Aria?" Callie frowns when she sees her sister with her head down.

….

End of this chapter. Guys, I'm sorry about slowly updating my stories. I have a lot going on right now, and things are hard for me, I'm sorry again, I'll try to update my stories when I can. I just need you guys to hang on for me. Please can you guys do that for me? I'm sorry again. I'm writing as much as I can for you guys. Sorry, if I'm taking forever. How was the sex scene? What's Aria doing at Arizona's and Callie's Place? Who did Tim call? How was that scene between Tim and Arizona? Who loves Elli right now? I know I do. "What about that fight Lexie had with Terri? What do you guys think Scott is up too? What about Lauren just popping up at Arizona's, do you guys think she's lying about everything? I will explain her and Arizona, so please do not hate me for their past, that will be explained soon. Christmas party next chapter, it will get ugly. Who's ready? Till next time. P.S. I love you guys so much.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

No One's POV

"Aria?" Callie frowns when she sees her sister's head down.

"Hey Callie." Aria raises her head up, Arizona and Callie gasps. Aria is sporting a black eye, a busted lip, a broken nose, and she has bruises on her wrists.

"Come in quickly." Arizona steps aside so Aria can come in. Arizona closes the door, and looks over at Callie.

"Aria, what's going on?" Callie asked her little sister. Aria is scared to tell Callie what happened to her, she's scared that Callie might hate her.

"I'm in this relationship with this guy, and we've been dating for 8 months. He was sweet at first until he came home drunk one night." Aria said rubbing her wrists.

"What's his name?" Arizona asked getting a first aid kit.

"Scott Harris." Aria said. Arizona's heart stopped for a second and Callie's eyes widen.

"Scott Harris? I work with him." Arizona said taking out some peroxide and cotton balls.

"What? Why hasn't anyone arrested him?" Aria hisses when Arizona puts pressure onto her cuts.

"We didn't know Aria. Scott just came back here a week ago." Callie said.

"Callie can I stay at your place?" Aria said as she looks at Arizona wrapping her wrists up.

"I'm living with Arizona now." Callie said.

"Oh, do you know where I could stay?" Aria asked getting sleepy.

"My brother Timothy, I could ask him." Arizona said sending her brother a text.

"Thank you." Aria lays her head on the counter top and falls asleep.

"I'll put her on the couch." Arizona picks up Aria and lays her on the couch. Callie goes to the closet and pulls out a blanket and pillow. She puts the blanket over Aria and sticks the pillow under her head. She looks down at her battered and bruise sister. She's going to kill Scott.

…

The next morning

Arizona is in the cafeteria eating with Lexie, Ben, & April.

"What time is the party?" Ben asked eating on his taco.

"6:00, I got here early so I can get off early." Arizona said sighing, everyone looks at her.

"Arizona is everything okay?" April asked putting her drink down to look at the blonde.

"Callie's sister showed up at my house last night with bruises and cuts everywhere." Arizona said.

"What? What is going on?" Lexie asked not understanding.

"It's…" Arizona's phone chimes and it's a text from her brother Timothy. Arizona stands up. "I'll see you guys later." Arizona throws her trash away and walks to the lobby, where her brother is sitting down in a chair.

"Hey Tim." Arizona greets her older brother.

"Hey, I just got done installing cameras at the cabin, somethings not right up there Arizona." Tim said.

"What do you mean?" Arizona asked.

"I looked back at all the old tapes and Mark was there with some woman. He was searching the house and everything. He was looking for something." Tim said pulling out a flashdrive.

"Fuck, maybe it's something our dad had. Dad would never let us go into his office there. I've tried to get in there many times, but he made it hard too." Arizona said.

"Here, look over these videos. I'm going back up to the cabin, Aria and Pierre are going to be there too." Tim hands his sister the flashdrive.

"Okay, I'll be up there soon." Arizona puts the flashdrive into her pocket.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Timothy kisses her head and leaves. Arizona heads down to her office, she opens the door and closes it. She sits down into her chair, and plugs in the flashdrive into her computer. Arizona double clicks on the folder, and sees that's its 6 video's. Arizona clicks on the first one, she sees Mark on the phone talking to someone he gets angry and throws his phone. As, Arizona is watching these video's she notices something, she sees Mark with an envelope in his hands. She watches as he walks to the door, Mark opens the door and hands the envelope to someone. She can't even see who it is. Mark shuts the door and sits down on the couch falling asleep.

"Who did he give that envelope to?" Arizona asked herself.

A knock disturbs Arizona.

"Yeah?" She calls out not looking at the door. The door opens.

"Hey loser." Elli walks in shutting the door behind her.

"Mark, went to our family cabin to pay off somebody." Arizona stops the video and looks over at Elli.

"What? Who was it did you see who it was?" Elli pulls up a chair and looks at the computer.

"No, but this video is four years old, look at the date." Arizona points to the date.

"Wait, didn't you tell me that someone came to the hospital and told you that you were going to the army? Elli frowns.

"Yeah, why?" The blonde asked her best friend.

"Arizona, Mark had to pay off someone to put you in the army. You said you received that grant to go to Africa, but Mark must've payed someone to enlist you in the army instead." Elli explains.

"I need to find out who this person is that Mark payed off." Arizona closes her laptop and stands up.

"Text me if you find out anything, I got to see what's up with this Felicia chick." Elli goes over and opens the door.

"She's crazy, I'll tell you that." Arizona walks out with Elli.

"Let's go save some babies." Elli says walking with Arizona to the PEDS department.

…..

With Richard

Richard is in his office with Lauren about to assign her to the PEDS department. He double checks the woman's file and nods.

"Looks good. You like working with children?" Richard asked looking at Lauren.

"Yes sir I do. I have a two year old of my own." Lauren smiles at Richard.

"That's good. Well, you're going to be with Arizona today." Richard says standing up.

"I heard she's good at what she does." Lauren stands up as well.

"Yes, she saves a lot of babies and kids. She has a child of her own, you can start by doing rounds with her." Richard opens the door and heads to the PEDS department.

"Sounds good." Lauren smirks behinds Richards back. They walk in and see Elli and Arizona talking a 5 year old girl and her parents. Arizona looks up and her face falls. Arizona hands her clipboard to Elli and tells her to finish. She walks out of the room.

"Arizona, Lauren is going to be working with you today." Richard said.

"Not a good idea sir." Arizona tells her boss.

"Why not Robbins?" Richard folds his arms.

"Sir, she…" Arizona gets interrupted by Elli.

"She's crashing AZ." Elli yells.

"Shit!" Arizona runs into the room and puts Cindy on a gurney taking her down to surgery.

"Go watch." Richard tells her.

"Sure thing." Lauren follows them down to the OR. Richard heads back to his office.

…..

With Arizona

It's now 5:00 in the evening time. Arizona packs up her stuff for the day, she's letting one of her friend take over for the rest of the night. Arizona goes to see Callie, she wraps her arounds the Latina.

"Hi sexy." Arizona puts her chin on Callie's shoulder.

"Hi." Callie gushes.

"Ready to go?" Arizona holds her arm out for Callie.

"Yep." Callie signs the binder and clocks out, she links her arm with Arizona's.

"Lauren started today." Arizona pushes the button on the elevator.

"Did she try anything?" Callie asked getting onto the elevator with Arizona.

"Nope, but I know damn well her isn't mine. I need to take a DNA test to make sure." Arizona says.

"Please do. I'm getting a little scared." Callie said.

"We still didn't see the results Callie, do you want to open it now?" Arizona asked.

"Tonight after the party, just me and you." Callie said.

"Good enough." They walk out of the elevator hand in hand. They meet up with Little Grey and Elli.

"Do we follow you?" Lexie asked the blonde.

"Yeah, I wanna go ahead and get this over with." Arizona said opening the door for Callie.

"Why do I have a feeling we're going to be fighting tonight?" Elli asked.

"Look, let's be cool. Derek invited Mark to the party. I don't know why Scott is coming, but let's try and be nice." Arizona said.

"One smart ass remark out of Scott or Mark and it's on." Elli said getting into the car with Lexie.

"Alright let's get this over with." Arizona heads to the Cabin with Lexie following her.

….

At the Cabin

Everyone is actually enjoying themselves. The children are in the other room playing. They already did the presents, that's because the kids were getting impatient. Sophia got a lot of stuff. Callie gave Arizona a necklace that says Callie's solider. Arizona bought Callie the new Michael Kors shoes she wanted. Elli bought Arizona a dirt bike, and Arizona bought Elli a four wheeler. Callie pulls Arizona to the side.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asked Callie.

"The results." Callie hands Arizona the envelope. Arizona sighs and opens the envelope.

"Shit." Arizona says.

"What?" Callie asked looking at the results. Callie smiles. "I'm pregnant." Callie hugs Arizona tightly. Arizona cries burying her face in Callie's solider. Arizona and Callie are about to have another kid. They both wipe of their faces and goes back to the party.

Arizona also wants to know who Mark payed off. While Mark is outside, she think that this would be a good time to go into her dad's office.

Arizona tells Callie she'll be right back. Elli tells Lexie the same thing, Arizona goes into her dad's office, and closes the door.

"What's up?" Elli asked.

"Let's find out who Mark payed off. Arizona logs into her dad's computer. Her dad had the outside camera recorder in his office for some reason. She looks and sees the figure.

"Who's this dude?" Elli frowns. Arizona was about to say the name until she heard Callie yelling.

Arizona and Elli runs out of Arizona's dad office locking it. There stood Callie's father Carlos.

"How much did Mark pay you?" Arizona asked. Everyone turns to look at the blonde.

"Pay? What are you talking about Arizona?" Callie walks up to her girlfriend.

"I saw the tapes from four years ago, Mark broke into my cabin, and payed your dad off. That's why you wanted to go into my dad's office, because you knew I'd find out." Arizona hisses at Mark.

"Dad, what did you do?" Callie asked her father.

"She wasn't good enough for you Calliope, Mark payed me 150,000 thousand dollars to enlist Arizona into the army. She was going to leave anyway with the grant. I saw you on the phone that day you received it. Carlos said.

"I called them to tell them I wasn't going. Sophia was only two years old, and she's six now. Why the fuck would I had left them for? Callie couldn't do all of this on her own. I told them no, then 6 weeks later I get knocked the fuck out in the parking lot a night, next thing you know I'm in fucking Alabama." Arizona said.

"Arizona, what about the letters?" Owen asked the blonde.

"Mark hid them in his apartment, I was going to send Alex some money, but he never got it, all of the letters I sent all of you he had them hidden in his apartment." Arizona explains.

"Yeah, and you got my ex-wife pregnant too." Elli hisses in anger.

"Also, Scott has been beating on Aria." Callie turns to glare at Scott.

"Excuse me?" Carlos steps closer to Scott.

"Mark, why did you do this?" Meredith asked him.

"Arizona wasn't good enough for Callie. I love Callie and Arizona took her away from me." Mark hisses.

"My sister is good enough." Tim said from the doorway. Everyone turns to look at him.

"Hey Tim." Arizona greets her brother.

"Hey Zona, sorry I'm late. I ran into someone." Tim walks out and drags in Hailey.

"Hailey?" Arizona frowns.

"I'm sorry I got you into trouble Arizona. He threaten to kill my son and mother." Hailey said sadly.

"I'm not sorry." Mark says chuckles darkly.

"I'm not either." Scott says agreeing with Mark. Arizona looks over at Elli with her eyes and Elli nods.

"What do you guys want?" Arizona asked crossing her arms.

"500,000 dollars and a new identity. We don't want anyone to remember us." Mark says to Arizona.

Arizona was about to say something until gunshots were fired. The gun shots stop after a while. A figure walks into the cabin and sees a bloody body. The figure points the gun at the person and says…

"Good-bye." They shoot the person and walks out.

….

End of this chapter. Who shot up the cabin and who got shot? You will find out next chapter. Callie is pregnant and the baby's is Arizona's. Who do guys think the figure was? Till next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Don't kill me please.

"Move! Move!" Bailey yells running in with Arizona and Little Grey on a gurney. Callie and Meredith both run in trying to get into some scrubs, but Richard stops them.

"We got this." He tells the both of them. Callie and Meredith are full on crying now. They can't believe Arizona and Lexie both got shot. Ellie runs in with blood all over her shirt.

"I 'll take care of Lexie Mer. Just wait for us okay?" Ellie asked holding both of their hands.

"Okay. We trust you." Meredith nods pulling Callie to the waiting room.

"Okay let's get moving Elli." Richard running to the elevator with Ellie. When they both reach the O.R. they see Jackson, Teddy, and April working on Arizona. They both scrub in. They walk into the O.R.

"What's going on?" Elli asked the both of them.

"Arizona got shot in the lung. We can repair it." April said working on Arizona.

"What about Lexie?" Elli asked about her girlfriend.

"Hold on." Teddy checks her phone. "Oh god." Teddy said with a shocked face.

"What's wrong?" Elli asked worriedly.

"Little Grey has a bullet stuck in her heart and she needs a transplant." Teddy said sadly. Elli groans a little, but thinks about her and Little Grey having the same blood type. It's a sacrifice, but it's worth it.

"Fuck. I'll give her mine." Elli said walking out of the O.R.

"Elli are you sure?" Richard asked the young girl.

"Yes Sir. I am." Elli walks to the second O.R. where they're holding Lexie. Elli walks in the O.R. speaking.

"Take mine." She said to Bailey.

"What?" Bailey looks at her in shock.

"Just take mine. Lexie & I have the same blood type." Elli said taking off her clothes.

"Did you know?" Owen asked Elli.

"Did I know what?" Elli asks in confusion. What the hell is Owen talking about? Elli wonders.

"Little Grey is pregnant." Yang said looking over at Elli. Elli just stands there not saying a damn thing. Little Grey is pregnant with her baby. Elli smiles at bit, but she also makes a sad face. She nods.

"I don't want to leave, but I don't have a choice. Just take mine." Elli said crying as she looks at her girlfriend's body.

Bailey sighs sadly. "Okay, if you're sure." She said.

"I'm positive. Come on Yang. We have to save Ellie." Elli said going into another O.R, with Yang. She lies on the table.

"You sure?" Yang asked putting her to sleep.

"Yeah. Do it." Elli passes out right after that. Yang cuts open Elli and takes her heart out.

…..

2 Hours Later

Richard walks up to Callie and Meredith who are drinking coffee. They both look up at him to see that he's crying.

"What's wrong? Are they both okay?" Callie asked.

"Yes, but uh…. Elli sacrificed herself for Lexie and the baby." Richard said as he starts crying.

"What do you mean?" Meredith frowns.

"Little Grey was going to die Meredith. She needed a heart transplant; we didn't have any hearts so Elli gave Lexie hers. Also, Little Grey is pregnant." Richard places a hand on Meredith's shoulder.

"W-what? Oh my god." Meredith said as she feels her hand shake.

"Is Arizona awake?" Callie asked rubbing Meredith's back.

"Yes, but she's not taking the news well." Richard said. All of sudden some men from U.N.O.S. comes running in. Usually Richard sends Alex and Arizona to go get the transplants.

"Sir, we have a heart." One young guy said holding up a cooler.

"We already lost one of ours, we can't bring her back." Richard said taking the heart anyway, he was about to walk away, but Bailey comes running to him.

"Sir, come quick!" Bailey yells running back down to the E.R.

"Shit." Richard said following Bailey down to the E.R.

"I'm going to go check on Lexie." Meredith said walking to her sister's room. Callie goes to find Arizona, when she does she finds the blonde not moving or saying anything.

Callie walks in. "Honey?" Callie walks in & closes the door. Seeing Arizona like this breaks her heart. Callie loved Elli as well, but this was Arizona's sister. This was someone who's had her back from the jump.

Arizona's whole face is red. "She's gone." That's all Arizona says before she breaks down. Callie goes over to hug Arizona. Callie sighs.

"I'm sorry baby." Callie said as she sheds some tears herself. All Callie could do as a girlfriend right now is be supportive of Arizona. Arizona had lost her best friend because of some bullshit that Mark probably had set up, and Callie knows Arizona's going to kill him. Arizona hates that Little Grey got involved in this.

"I'm going to kill them Callie." Arizona said to her girlfriend. "They're fucking dead." Arizona growls.

"I know." Callie nods understanding. To be honest if Callie wants Arizona to get her vengeance for Elli, but she doesn't need her going to jail.

….

With Lexie and Meredith

Lexie stares at her sister with sad and angry eyes. Fucking Mark is dead, she's going to kill him.

"Lex?" Meredith touches her hand. Lexie feels her heart breaking into tiny pieces. The love of her life is dead, and she can't bring her back.

Now Lexie is going to feel alone as she raises her child basically by herself.

"She saved us; the both of us." Lexie said sadly trying not to break down, but this was someone who she loved. "Where's Mark Mer?" Lexie asked angrily.

"We don't know. He fled Lex. We don't know where he is, and Arizona doesn't neither." Meredith said.

"I can't believe she sacrificed herself." Lexie said touching her flat stomach. She's having Elli's baby.

"Yes, she ran in the O.R. like the flash to save the both of you. From what Bailey had told me, is that your heart rate was slowing down, if they had waited any longer you would've died." Meredith said.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Lexie said.

Meredith nods. "I know." Meredith said sadly. She's happy about being an aunt, but Lexie lost her love.

"How's Arizona?" Lexie asked looking at her sister. Meredith makes a sad face.

"She's not doing so good. Callie told me that she cried herself to sleep. Arizona is going out for blood when she heals up." Meredith said holding Lexie's hand.

"She should. Elli was her sister. They've always had each other's back, but I can understand why Elli would do this. She didn't want you to lose me. She told me that she loves you for letting me bet apart of life, and she told me that would sacrifice her for me & Arizona." Lexie said playing with necklace Elli gave her.

"She said that?" Meredith said with tears falling down her face.

"She did. She told me to tell you thank you." Lexie said wiping her sister's tears.

"Thank you, Elli. I love you too." Meredith said looking out the widow as she looks up at the sky.

"She's gone." Lexie said crying into Meredith's arms. Meredith just holds her sister, and comforts her the best way she can through this horrible tragedy.

…..

The next day

With Callie

Callie is out in the city with her sister Aria having lunch. Aria is happy that her sister is pregnant again.

"So, how's Arizona doing?" Aria asked looking at the menu.

"Not so good. It's only been less than 24 hours and Arizona's already going through depression." Callie said running her hand through her hair.

"Shit, I'm sorry Callie. I know how much Elli meant to her." Aria said looking at her older sister.

"Hopefully she'll be okay. I wanted to stay with her, but she told me to have lunch with you. How did your appointment go?" Callie asked trying not get sad about Elli.

"I'm pregnant." Aria said with some hurt into her voice, Scott is the father of her baby, this angers Callie a bit, this asshole got her sister pregnant

Callie looks at her sister sadly. "I'm sorry Aria. What do you need?" Callie asked her youngest sister.

"Time. I'm trying to get back into the working spirit. Have you heard from dad?" Aria asked.

"No, and I don't want too. What did to Arizona was uncalled for." Callie said calling a waiter over. Callie doesn't want anything to do with her father. He has some nerve for what he did.

"I agree." Aria nods. Aria phone beeps, she takes it out of purse.

I need to talk to you. Don't tell Arizona. -Scott

Aria breath hitches. Callie notices it.

"Aria? What's wrong?" Callie asked in concern. She knows when her sister is scared about something.

"Scott." Aria replies putting her phone away, and orders her food. The waiter takes the menu away, and goes to put their order in.

Callie's eyes widen. "Scott? Aria...you have to tell Arizona." Callie said as she pulls out her phone.

Aria stops her. "Don't. He could be watching." Aria said looking around the restaurant.

Callie looks at her sister. "I know he could, but Arizona needs to know about this Aria. I'm not lying to her anymore. Scott is dangerous, and he'll kill you." Callie reminded her sister.

"I know, I'm going to the cops about him." Aria said putting her face into her hands. She didn't know Scott as like this. The waiter brings their food over, and tells them to enjoy it.

"What do you want to do about the whole pregnancy thing?" Callie asked sipping on her water.

Aria feels tears in her eyes. "I don't want to kill my baby, but I don't want it neither. He raped me Callie. Now look at the result, but I don't want to give up on my child neither." Aria said letting her tears fall.

Calle reaches over, and touches her sisters hand. "Hey, let's find Scott first, then we'll see what to do after that." Callie said.

"Okay." Aria nods & continues her lunch date with her sister.

After lunch Aria went her separate ways, and heads to her car. She unlocks her car & gets in. She was about to start it, but a hand covers her mouth.

"Shh, we need to talk Aria." Scott said looking at Aria through her mirror.

…..

A month & 1 day later

It's been a month & 1 day since Elli's death & Arizona is out for blood. Arizona has to recover before she could do anything or she was going to tear her scar open. The blonde has been going to shooting ranges, she's been hunting, she's even called her old commander to help her out. First, she's going after Mark, then Scott, & whoever else was a part of this. Arizona hasn't been sleeping & that's been bothering Callie. Arizona gets up late at night and runs until her lungs are about to explode.

Arizona goes to her safehouse to get some quiet because Sophia watches her cartoons, & Arizona wants to shoot the TV sometimes. Arizona is not going to rest until she finds Mark. He's going to pay for setting that arrangement up. Little Grey got involved in this, & that's something Arizona didn't want. It could've been Callie, Sophia, or anyone else she loved & cared about.

She was worried about Tim dying in that shootout as well. Arizona's heart is broken, she's lost a member of her family. The question that flows around in her head is "How the hell is she going to kill Callie's father?" Callie loves her dad, but she doesn't know if Callie loves him after what happen at the Cabin. Right now, Arizona is with her Tim in her safehouse.

"You need to sleep AZ." Tim told his sister for the 100th time. Like the blonde was going to listen.

Arizona sighs. "I'm not resting until this is done." Arizona said going back over the tapes again. Tim has tried his best to help Callie out with Arizona, but unless Elli comes back, there's not fixing her.

Tim stands up and begins to cook. Yeah, it's 1' o'clock in the morning, but breakfast is always the important meal of the day.

Arizona writes down the time frame from where the car pulled up in the driveway. It wasn't Mark's car, but whose car is it?

Tim looks over at his sister sadly as he continues to cook. He can't believe his sister is going through this. He's been through it as well with his friends, but Arizona is fragile sometimes. It pains Tim to see his sister like this.

"You some sausage sis?" Tim asked taking out of the fridge.

"Sure, bacon too." Arizona said not looking up from the computer. Tim cooks the bacon & sausage for him & his sister.

Arizona looks closely at another figure. "Tim come here." Arizona said zooming into the video.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked sitting down beside Arizona.

"Tell me who you see." Arizona turns the computer around for Tim to see.

His eyes widen. "Is that Jackson's mom?" Tim said scooting closer to make sure he's not seeing shit.

"Yeah, that's her. Talking to Scott." Arizona hisses as she looks back to the computer.

Tim stands up and puts the bacon & sausage into a bowl. He puts it into the oven & turns the stove off, and walks back over to Arizona.

"Where's Jackson?" Tim asked looking back through the video.

"Jackson was with April. He didn't know about this. At least I hope he didn't." Arizona said writing down the time frame.

Tim scrolls down. "Look, is that Trisha?" Tim asked looking at the video.

"Trisha Martin? You're ex-girlfriend?" Arizona asked her brother with a raised brow.

"That is her. I didn't invite her, why was she there?" Tim questions. He hasn't seen Trisha in five years.

"I thought she overseas doing art shit?" Arizona questions. She remembered Trisha breaking her brothers heart and that didn't sit well with her.

"She was, but she's back here in Seattle for some reason." Tim said biting his lip. That's something he's going to find out.

"Wait, Scott, Trisha. Shit! They weren't after me & Elli. They were after you." Arizona said looking at her brother.

"Huh? Why me? I didn't do anything." Tim said in confusion.

"Tim, I think Scott wants you dead because I think Trisha is his cousin. He mentioned her one time, but I thought he was talking about someone else. Didn't Trisha have your kid?" Arizona asked.

"I don't know sis. Trisha was a lying bitch, she played me just to get my money, and to get a piece of the family business. Maybe that's why Scott came after you & Elli, & Aria. He knew he could get too you if he tried to kill them." Tim explains standing up.

"Look, we need to go talk to Trisha's mom. She can explain everything." Arizona said closing her computer.

Tim nods. "Cool. Good idea." Tim said going back over to the kitchen & he finishes breakfast.

Arizona & Tim fell asleep after they ate their breakfast. Arizona is sleeping in her room until she hears a coming from outside.

The blonde opens up her door, and goes over to her weapons armory & grabs a shotgun. Arizona slips on her shoes and opens the door.

She walks out further until she sees a figure running. Arizona chases after that person deep into the woods.

She cocks back her gun. "Hold your hands up." She told the figure. They put their hands up.

"Who are you?" Arizona asked pointing the gun right at the person. The person takes their hood off & turns around and smiles at her.

"Fuck." Arizona said as she looks at her figure with her blue eyes.

…..

End of this chapter. Guys, please don't hate me. It was for love & a baby. Who's the figure? What does Scott want with Aria? What do you guys think Catherine & Scott were talking about? Where's Lauren? So many questions lol. Lexie's dad shows up next chapter. Arizona & Tim will go on a hunt for Mark, they will run into Tim's ex. Arizona's commander will show up next chapter. Till next time.


End file.
